The Life of the Party
by Mochizuki Yuuya
Summary: Through the eyes of someone constantly forgotten, what could be better than a new friend who shares so much in common with himself? If they are even friends, anyway. But constantly having them at your house and getting looks from them might signal even more than anyone could have guessed. What type of a road are these two outcasts going to make now? Who can be sure now? PruCan
1. The Party

The Life of the Party

The night was started with a few simple invitations. A few simple pieces of paper that told where it would be set, when to arrive, what to wear and who was invited. Even if it was pretty obvious if you even got the invite in the first place you were most likely able to come.

The fancy invitations were sent to many of the nations, if not all of them. The occasion was celebrated by everyone. It was the special day, the holiday of love. Valentine's Day. Almost the entire world celebrated it. The party didn't have an official host, but it was set at the world meeting center on America's land. So everyone sort of assumed that Alfred set the whole thing up.

The celebration would be a success. That was for sure. Everyone would have a partner and they would dance across the floor and enjoy the night with that other. Due to Japan's holiday, a poll was put up to ask if the dance would be "Girl's Choice". Or the "Uke's Choice" as he called it a few times, then went on to explain that it was due to the lack of female nations. I still don't know what it means but it means the same thing, I learned that.

Well, almost everyone would have a partner. I guess the majority of countries had a partner to spend time with, so they assumed that was everyone… Like usual, I was completely left out of the survey. I was forgotten and pushed to the side like I didn't exist at all.

But it's okay. I'm used to it by now.

You're even wondering who I am by now, aren't you? Well, I'm Matthew Williams. You probably still don't know why I am, do you? Well… If that's too hard my country name is Canada.

My brother is Alfred. That's why I look a lot like him, and I get bullied by his enemies sometimes too. I don't really mind though, it's just the way that things work around here. Plus I could never want as much spotlight as my brother got. I will never know how he deals with that, I think. It's really amazing to watch as he puts on speeches or dances for the entire whole world to see and doesn't even get scared a bit.

But, then again, this was Alfred we're talking about. As amazing as that was, it was a burden. If I was in his spot for a day I would have had a few good words to say to his government and I would have at least tried to pay off the debt that he was swimming in a small bit. Instead of trying to use his money on these stupid and fool plans that he makes up he should focus on the debt following him around like a shadow. No wonder that there are so many countries that hate him, he never pays anyone back!

Ugh, I could go on forever about this. I am sorry I shouldn't be throwing these at you like this. I should be talking about the Valentine's Day party.

So, the party is, you guessed it, on Valentine's Day. It's during the night time. Probably because it'll take an entire day to get the giant building to look good enough for a formal party like this. America never really had fancy buildings, so that would take some work. If they let me host this party I wouldn't have to spend a day making the buildings look nice. I would just hang a few roses up and it would take an hour at most to make the building even more beautiful than it was already.

I would set up a playlist for the party using all languages for everyone that came. I would actually regard my guests, like Alfred never did. I am certain that Alfred would just use his only language, English. I even have a long playlist of all the most beautiful songs in all the languages I could find saved on my phone. From Arabian to Zulu.

I also would include all of the cultures of the world into the decorating. I would have all the flowers of the countries strung up together then hung on the walls. I would try to make everyone feel like the party was partly dedicated to them, I would make everyone at the party happy. Everyone would feel noticed and like there were people out there who took them like they were just as important as themselves. That everyone was important and needed.

Then maybe if I was hosting this party there wouldn't be people who were demoted to just watching everyone else as they danced around and talked and had the fun that everyone at a party should always have.

But, not everyone did. Because I was here, watching everyone instead of being able to participate in the party myself. I was here to be forgotten and left out of the party, again. This is why I didn't come to my brother's parties. They just made me feel even more forgotten.

At least once when Italy hosted a party somebody actually said 'Hi" to me. It was Australia, he greeted me in his native language. I had to look up what it meant later but I was ecstatic when he noticed me.

Absolute proof that my brother hosts bad parties! Stupid Alfred, never thinking about anyone else than himself-!

So, here I was. I was walking around a few minutes ago but I just gave up by now. If they didn't notice me when I was almost purposely running into them then they definitely won't see me now. There were lots of people dancing around on the floor or sitting down next to their partners. Maybe I would be noticed if I had a partner. Too bad I don't…

Oh, look, it was the man of the hour. The life of the party. The hero that will save the day for some poor damsel in distress. Heh, what a joke. There he was dancing and spinning around- Uh. I don't even know who he was dancing with, I couldn't get a good luck at them. But they didn't seem to enjoy it all that much. They even fell down. Alfred was far too reckless and didn't know how to calm down if his life depended on it.

Okay, I'm done with this. I'm going to get some fresh air.

So I got up and dusted off the back of my dress pants. Chances are that that idiot didn't even clean this place well in the first place. Don't want to walk around with a patch of dust outlining where I was just sitting down. But, then again, who would even notice in the first place? Best to get it off anyway, then I had that satisfaction.

So now that my rear wasn't harboring dirt I was ready to get out of here. Why was I even here, anyway? I did get an invitation, but they didn't fill in the blank for my name. They just sent me the unfilled card. Who even knows if they meant to send it or not? Could have just meant to send it to Alfred because he needed an extra for god knows what. Probably.

So I just walked right through the crowd, it's not like anyone would care. I only ran into two people. Neither of them "saw" me. And by "saw'" I meant acknowledged. Nobody bothered to say anything or even look my way, casual.

I kept walking until I reached the doors. I opened them with more force than usual. I stepped out and then slammed them behind me, I was pretty happy with the loud slamming noise that came from them. Even is probably nobody noticed. I was proud of that.

I stomped through the halls until I could find the big door with the "EXIT" sign put up over it. Of course I marched out of that heavy door and out to the freshness of outside. It was not only refreshing to be out of that perfume infested room and to the fresh air of the night but it was also refreshing to finally be where I couldn't have to try all my time to get someone to notice me, again. This is why I lived alone.

The sky above was really pretty tonight. You could clearly see all of the stars up there. I would much rather be with the stars and alone than with everyone in that room back there. Except Australia, maybe. He was a cool guy.

I walked further from the place and off the sidewalk, down some streets where there were once patches of grass. I could see that there was a tiny little puddle or two of slush in some places on the streets, from melting snow. What a wimp, that Alfred. He complained and panicked over just a few centimeters at the most while I could count my snow in meters most years! We should switch houses for a day, just so he knows what it's like, to be in the cold.

So I kept going further away from the building, I ended up finding a little alley about a block or two away from it, actually. It was dark and damp and felt like one of those places in movies where you would see someone get mugged or killed in one of Alfred's movies. Pretty nice place, actually. It was next to some type of bakery –wow, I didn't know that he still had food places other than just hid food like product, Fast-Food places!- so it didn't smell like a wet place with dumpsters. It smelled kind of like fresh bread. And of beer, a lot of beer.

Wait, what?

Why does it smell like beer, why on each would it? It didn't smell like Alfred's gross beer either, it smelled way stronger. Like beer from… what country was it?

Ah, German beer, this was the distinct smell of German beer.

I stepped backwards a few times to look around and see if I could find where it was coming from, but it only got weaker, that smell. I didn't see any bars nearby. I also don't think an American drunk could be the cause of the smell, they would've passed out by now. There also weren't any people passed out nearby, so that wasn't it either.

I followed my senses and they lead me back to the same alley I was just in. I couldn't find anything anywhere. But then I went in further, until there was nothing but a wall staring back at me. Then I looked down.

There it was. Well- there he was. Like I had known, he reeked pretty badly of some strong beer. He was in a tuxedo. It looked like it had a few tears and rips in it though. It also had small wetness stains dotting the outfit. He was sitting with his knees curled up to his chest. His head was hidden against him knees and he was dead silent. He had a fist curled up for one of his hands.

I crouched down in front of him, I still didn't know who this was. He could be a human, or so help me if he was a nation… But that was silly, all of them were at the party. Nobody would be out here and not enjoying the party, right? Except for me of course, I was the exception.

So after another second of two he still didn't see me. I was blocking out the only light that was spilling into the dark alley. So I think that he might not be okay. Maybe he passed out, he did smell of beer. Or he could have just fallen asleep and always smelled like that. There were people like that, right?

I moved a hand to reach over his knees and try to shake his shoulder, if he was conscious then that would get his attention. But then I flinched slightly as I felt something wet smudge onto my forearm. I pulled my hand back and turned it over to look at it. It was dark. I couldn't see it in the current light, and I was really confused on what it was. I also learned that there wasn't a very big chance that the man was awake.

I gentle unwrapped his arms from his knees and pulled them back down. I could see the tux much better now. I saw that the jacket of the dress wasn't on his shoulder, it wasn't on at all on his right side. The white dress shirt underneath wasn't buttoned as well. His entire tux looked wrinkled and as if he didn't even care about it. He looked like an absolute mess.

It was after I unwrapped his arms that I saw that the fisted hand was holding something, I could see that there was a green stem on it. I carefully undid his fingers, even though he was gripping it really hard while he wasn't even awake. I noticed then that I got a lot more of the dark wet stuff on my hands after that, so his hand was where that was coming from.

I pulled his fingers back to find that he had his entire hand and some of his arm painted in it. I could also see now what he was holding. A single rose, it had lost half of its petals as well. The rose was almost as dark as the liquid all over my and his hand. I still needed to find out what that was.

The rose, I tried to pick it up out of his hand, but I pricked my finger on it. It seemed… sharp. Roses… Oh, they have spikes on their stems. Natural rose bushes grow with thorns on them. I know what it was that the dark wetness was now, it was blood from him gripping the spikes of the rose so hard.

I wonder what was so important about that single rose that he would allow to loose so much blood for it.

I had enough with suspense about now, I wiped away the drying blood on my tuxedo –it's not like I would ever use it again, anyway- and grabbed the sides of his cheeks. They actually felt really soft for someone that looked like he did, out-fit wise. I lifted his head up and found his eyes closed and his mouth slightly opened. I felt a little bit of wetness under his lip. Eww, he was drooling in his sleep.

He had a soft and almost innocent looking face like this. I didn't even recognize him for a few seconds. He looked so cute and almost as if he had never been in a war or a battle in his entire life. But then again, his eyes were closed. But none the less, I knew who this was. This was the Kingdom of Prussia, or what was once the leader of the Realm of the Tectonic Knights. I had only seen him twice.

The first was at a bar party that France had dragged me to after a successful meeting. He was drinking like he wasn't going to live another day when we got there. We also met Germany, both of the Italy brothers, and Spain there. I could never forget his laugh and the look of satisfaction on his face after seeing that France had come to join them by coincidence. Blaming it on the "Awesome ways that the world works". I even use that phrase sometimes because I thought it was a fun way to say it.

The second was at a world meeting. It was a really weird way to see him I have heard and France even told me that it was probably Ludwig dressed up as his brother so that he could keep the meeting in order still. The time happened on a day that Germany had gotten some government issues, resulting in him turning sick. Prussia had come to the meeting on his behalf and promised to do well. Even though his younger brother didn't believe it. He actually did a very good job. He kept everyone in order just as Germany would have.

Then he cracked an eye opened and looked up at me. In the darkness I could see a low glow that his in them and that showed off the reddish color to them, which just scared me. I yelped a little bit –don't judge. Judging is bad- and removed my hands. I saw that his mouth formed a little smile, even though he still looked drowsy and about to fall over any second.

I looked at his face again and raised an eyebrow. He looked like he was trying to figure out things more than I was a minute ago. He stared back at me and let a cocky smile take over his face. "Hallo!" He had a really thick accent. I would say that it sounded like he was coughing up something if I was a rude person who judged people just like that. But I was raised batter than that.

"Hello…" Okay, I don't get much time to talk with other people in everyday conversations, if I messed this up with this guy then I would personally like to have more practice. But I don't so deal, you pesky audience.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing in a scary alley like this?" Okay, that was all him who turned this conversation down that road, not me. I did nothing wrong.

"P-pretty little thing? No way, and I'll go where I want to, thank you very much!" I huffed and put my hands on my hips, I see people like Hungary and Belarus do that all the time. Whenever they did it, it would scare them so bad I think I saw one of the Italy brothers pee his pants when Belarus did it they were so scared. I hope that I would make this guy pee his pants, I didn't really like him so far.

He just laughed though. As annoyed as I should be at that, I couldn't help but want to smile. The only person I've ever made laugh was Alfred, and that was when he was making fun of me. I knew I could do better if I tried. I had yet to figure out if he was making fun of me yet.

"You look pretty cute, Birdie." Yes, I had confirmed he was making fun of me. And where did that name come from, anyway?

"Birdie? What is that supposed to mean?!"

"Well, your hair is really blonde. It looks soft too. It reminds me of Gilbird's little feathers~" He laughed. Gilbird? I have heard that before.

"Gilbird… That's your pet bird… right?" He nodded. "Then you must be Gilbert, aren't you?"

"Right on the money, Birdie."

"Gilbert… Beilmidsched?"

"Beilschmidt. It's Beilschmidt"

"Ah, so close."

"Good try Birdie, try again anytime. I'll be here all week." He said with a joking wink.

"Hehe, I may just have to take that into consideration." I said and I stood up once again, reaching out my already bloodied hand out to him, to help pick him up off the cold stone underneath us.

His smile seemed to falter and he looked at me like he had no clue what I was doing. I gave him a semi-frown to let him know I wasn't one to be fooled. "C'mon. The party is a block away from here."

"I am not going back to that party" He said with a tone that seemed like he was still figuring himself out. Seeing how his voice was lower than somebody like his should be.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not, and so sorry to burst your bubble, but you can't make me either, Birdie."

"Yes I can!" That sounded like a challenge. Was that a challenge? Was he challenging me? I think that was a challenge!

"Try to."

"Gladly!" I scowled and grabbed his pale arm, trying to pull –more like rip! - Him off of the ground. Everyone starts somewhere and I think I would start by getting him off the ground, that jerk-!

"Keep trying, I'm sure you can lift me~"

"Shut up! You know that you could help. If you could find the kindness in your huge heart to, that is." A challenge accomplished with another challenge, seemed fair to me.

"Hey, but what help would it do if I helped you out doing something I dared you to do in the first place?"

"It would get you off of the cold ground, that's what I'd do."

"What's in it for me?"

"You'd prove to me that you're no the cold and heartless man I think you are."

"Hmm. I might just have to get up for that reason."

"Finally…" I sighed and was able to stop trying to either get him up or pull off his arm, whatever happened first.

"On one condition."

"Oh come on, that isn't fair!"

"Oh get over it." He said like a demanding father, or older sibling. "I'll go back to that un-awesome party if you promise me you'll have a dance with me, Birdie." He didn't even say it as a question, he was ordering me. Was that how you were supposed to flirt? Wait. Did that mean he was flirting with me!?

"W-What makes you t-think that I would dance with y-you?" I could feel the dark red that took over my cheeks. It wasn't crimson like the blood that came out of the deep cuts on the albino's palms, It also wasn't like the red of the dull and dying rose and it wasn't a shiny ruby like his unfamiliar eyes. But it was somewhere in-between those three.

"Because or else I will just stay here…"

"Well I think that's a bigger loss for you than for me, to be honest."

"Well, then I would probably go back to sleep. I might get that Hypo-what-I-a and freeze to death. Or I might get kidnapped and beaten to death. Or I could maybe die from blood lo-"

What were we even talking about anymore? I didn't really like it. "Okay, first, it's Hypothermia. And it's only a mid-40 at the least. It isn't cold out here at all. That isn't even close to how cold you would need it to be to lower your body temperature. And then second, you're heavy, I don't think anyone would-"

"H-hey!"

"-kidnap you. Plus you're a nation. People know not to mess with those. Or it could help it that you're an albino and nobody wants to mess with you either. I mean, you would pretty much have to be blind to not see somebody carrying around an albino."

I think he finally gave up and just kind of looked at me now, like he knew that I was going to continue and that he was waiting for me to. Which I was going to, actually.

"Thirdly, your cuts aren't that bad to have any effect like blood loss on you. But I would like it if I could patch those up, if you would let me. Please? I don't like seeing my friends bleed." Wait, did I really just refer to this man as my friend? I guess it just came out with my sentence. I outstretched my hand out to him again, the left hand. So that he could grab it with his right, his left was dotted with places that the rose thorns pierced. I might have to ask him about that, I was still very curious.

He seemed to be as surprised as me about the words that I said. He did reach up and grab my hand though. Carefully, he pulled himself to his feet. Which I think might have been sore or asleep because he stomped a few times until he could balance correctly.

"Better?" I asked with a faint smile forming on my lips, I could feel that it was there.

"Ja." Hehe, that's where the German accent came in handy, I guess. "I feel great! Thanks for askin', Birdie~" I think he was being serious, not sarcastic or something. But not like the strict or seems-like-you're-walking-around-with-a-stick-up-your-butt type of serious either. A joking, yet not sarcastic or distrust full serious. I don't even think that there was a word for it, really.

I'll just say that's kind of how I see Gilbert. A serious person who isn't serious in almost any way except when needed, otherwise he's just a goofball who enjoys jokes and drinking with his two lifelong "Besties". Sounds right to describe the personification of the Tectonic Knights.

"That's great to know. So, c'mon. Let's get back to that party."

"Alright"


	2. Getting Kidnapped or on a Date?

The Life of the Party

Chapter II – Getting Kidnapped Or On A Date?

So. That white-haired man, Prussia. Did you know that his hair is actually white, not really light blonde? Oh yeah, that's sort of because of his albinism, isn't it? He had really red eyes too! They're red like rubies. Shiny too! Did I say that earlier, really? Well, then listen to it again.

So he took my hand to stand up, I think that happened a few minutes ago. Heh, really funny it was too. What's so funny about that?

Well… I think that the Tectonic Knights may be pretty forgetful. He forgot that he is still holding my hand. Heh, I wonder why. What a silly person. His hands are pretty soft though. His skin in general is just soft. Well, I hadn't really had many chances to touch his skin. I got to pull his hands away, that was once. But they were covered in half-dried blood, so I'm not sure if that counts. I did get to touch his cheeks. I could feel his jawline though, it was at my fingertips. He has one strong jaw. Right now I was touching his hand, the not-bloody one. So that's only three times. Plus it's only his hands and face…

W-W-What!? Where d-did you get the I-idea that I would ever w-what to touch him there!? I wanted to touch like his arm or s-something to see if it's soft! God, you're all perverts I-if you were thinking t-that!

Plus I just want to because he has soft skin. I would have to ask him about that. Come to think of it, I heard Alfred tell me that Kiku had really soft skin once too. Maybe it was just a thing for pale people. No, just kidding. That is a hasty generalization. I was taught not to make those.

Long story short, this guy's skin was softer than a baby's butt.

Okay, where was I?

Oh yes, we were walking now. Probably back to that idiotic party of hell. That was only a block away from that alley that I found him in, wasn't it? Wait. I don't recognize this place at all now… And where exactly is the meeting building anymore? Surely it was close by about now… Even if I couldn't hear the blasting music anymore. Which would mean that we were maybe getting further away… I think we are, the road doesn't even look like a big highway anymore, and it looks narrower and would fit maybe two cars at the most… And where are all the big shiny buildings anymore, either?!

Okay, I think it was a bad idea to let Prussia lead. I think that maybe he is lost, or drunk. Or both. He isn't leading me even close to the general area of the building. It looks like we're going out of the city actually. I think maybe he just couldn't hear the music from so far away like I could, maybe? Or that he just couldn't lead us there? I have read somewhere once that albinism can effect eyes and how well a human could interoperate distance. Even if he wasn't human, really.

I think it's just better to ask him at this point. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see, Birdie~" He asked with a look of mischievousness to his eyes as he looked back at me. That wasn't necessarily creepy… But it did raise a lot of questions and suspicion. It's good to know he didn't have eye problems and he wasn't drunk and that he wasn't lost.

But did that mean that he was taking me somewhere? Of course it did! Oh my god, I hope it isn't to some place where he will like, push me in front of a train or something. Or if he took me to a bar and then bought me a drink and put something in it and then I would wake up in Russia! Or the worst- if he took me to some dark alley or shady hotel and then got together with a gang of dark and dirty perverts and s-sold me! I wanted to keep my innocence, thank you very much!

I realized at this point that all of those seemed really unrealistic. First of all, there isn't a train within miles of this town, most likely. I know that my American brother hates those things and if he had a choice he would have all of the travel in the world reduced to cargo planes and boats. Second, I don't think that he has a supply of drugs to spike my drink with just in his pocket with him. Plus as an extra note I don't think that he has any connection to Russia currently. Or not any good ones, anyway. And finally, there is no way that he just has a crowd of gang rapists waiting around him. I just think that that is a no by itself and doesn't even need an explanation.

Well, he might not need a crowd, it could just be himself that wants to some shady alley and-OH MY GOD-! W-What am I thinking?! Now I-I'm turning into a p-pervert! Look what y-you all did to me, p-perverts!

I am not liking this suspense! I want to know! Now! "Tell me."

"I said you'll see."

"Tell already!"

"Heh, you're really impatient."

"W-Well maybe I am! Just tell me already!"

"We're almost there, do you think you could go two minutes at the most without ripping my head off with those soft hands of yours?"

S-Soft? He thinks my hands are soft too…? "F-Fine… But we better be there in at least two minutes!"

"Haha~ I'll do my best. But I don't want to so you can count."

I didn't know that my hands were soft too… What a nice thing to know… "Mm-hmm."

So then I walked along for the next two minutes. I tried to count the seconds but I lost count at "40" and started saying "36" over and over again. It took me until I had said it 7 times to realize I was saying "36" again and again, too. Wow, I must be really out of it today…

"We're here, did you get to two minutes yet?"

I looked up and found out that I was looking at a bar. I had guessed it, right on the nail too. Clearly he did have a packet of drugs in his tuxedo somewhere, or even maybe inside his body. There were smugglers who did that, stitched or surgically put packets of drugs in their bodies. God. I wonder where he put it. Maybe it was just under his stomach, I think that was a popular spot. Or maybe next to his liver. Or maybe he really didn't want to be found out and it was knotted in with his intestines… Oh my god I'm going to throw up I'm holding hands with a drug smuggler.

"Hey, Birdie? You okay?" He asked and poked my cheek. He just poked my cheek. What? I thought he was supposed to be all seductive or smooth right now if he was going to buy me a drink and drug it and then do god knows what to me. Why am I not running right now?

"I-I'm fine…" Maybe I thought that I could stay here for a while and rat him out about it. Then I would be a hero. But not the self-proclaimed hero like Alfred who does literally nothing. I would be a hero because of a drug bust. I can see it on the American newspapers now:

"New York Times: Hero Matthew Williams saved millions of people by busting a drug smuggler!"

Yeah that's it.

"Then what're you waiting for, I'm thirsty!"

Ugh. What a gross human being. Wait, he wasn't' human. What a gross nation. Better? "S-Sure. I'll have a drink with you…"

"Of course you are, c'mon!"

So then he quite literally dragged me into the gross bar. No, the bar itself wasn't very gross. It was actually pretty nice for a place as low as a bar. It was gross that he was with me though. His and his soft hands. Those stupid red eyes and his hair that was so perfectly shiny in this lighting of my lord it looked edible.

He took me over to one of those bar seats. There were only about two people in the whole bar, other than us. There was the bartender, and then some lonely guy hunched over at his table, who was probably sulking at his loneliness.

I'll just say that when I came to Alfred's party I didn't expect to come to some bar with a guy I don't even know if I could even call "Acquaintance" yet. I sat down and then I saw him do the same next to me.

I also saw him smile over at me. I don't know if that was to be reassuring or if that was to seduce me or what if was for. But it was pretty cute, I'll say that. Other than the fact that he looked like he had pretty sharp teeth. If I was England I would jump around and say that he was clearly a "Vampire" and pull out some garlic to shove down his throat. But that's not how you pull a drug bust. Plus I'm not England. I can tell myself from my idiotic brother, thank you very much-!

"What'd you like to drink?"

"Uh, no thanks I'm not really thirsty…"

"C'mon, I'll be paying for it!" Persistent fella, wasn't he?

"No. I am fine, thank you."

"Okay. Suit yourself!" What? How was he supposed to spike it if I didn't get a drink?! Okay now I have to be really careful.

He then proceeded to yell way more loudly than he needed to, considering that the entire building was so quiet I was afraid I had to keep my thoughts down because I didn't want Prussia to hear them, for the bartender. Said girl was over in front of us at a leisurely pace. "What do you need~?" She said in a tone that sounded like even the apocalypse could happen and she wouldn't even see it. To say she sounded blank was an understatement. She sounded like a newborn baby, discovering her surroundings. How were such people even on the planet?

He ordered "The usual". Did that mean that he came here often? Did that mean that he had other victims?!

I waited a second before trying to come up with a conversation topic. I could hear that girl humming over there while she got the beer. Oh my god make her stop. I looked over at his two hands sprawled over the table in front of him. Noticing one still had dried blood stuck to it. No time to ask like the present, right?

"Why were you holding that rose like you were, anyway? You really hurt yourself."

He seemed to choke on his words, even before drinking anything from the ginormous mug of really strong beer put in front of him…

"Well, I was just angry. That's all."

"Why were you so angry?" So he was going to beat around the bush, is that how it's going to be now~?

"I was angry because the person …" I could make out those few words but then he began mumbling too quiet for me to hear anymore.

"Speak up, I can't hear you at all." Like I was to talk. I was still learning how to use my voice louder as it is. But I knew that he could be loud if he wanted and I guessed that he was just trying to be the shy guy here for a minute or two.

He sighed shakily and took a long sip –That wasn't a sip it was half the mug! - of his beer. Then I got him to talk to me again, he looked me right in the eyes too, I guess that was a bonus.

"I said that I was angry because the person the rose was for was dancing with someone else." He looked at me like it was my fault. That was a little unnecessary, wasn't it? But I guess it was okay. The albino was just angry and sad at being rejected. Poor guy.

Maybe I could be a little nicer and try not to tell myself he was connected to gang rapists and drug smugglers now, because he was just sad and lonely. Probably as lonely as that guy over there, who now had his head down on the table. Either he was passed out from drinking or crying. I could hear faint sobs. Yeah, he was just crying.

"I am very sorry to hear that."

"Yeah."

He just drank the rest of his drink after that. I didn't know if it was because he just didn't want to talk to me or he didn't want to continue on this topic. I couldn't really blame him though. I wouldn't want to talk about how the girl of my dreams ran off with someone else the night I wanted to show her my love either. Haha, too bad it was hard to sympathize when I've never had a love before.

So then he finished his drink and then got another one and then finished that and then got another one… I had a little moment of realization that if I didn't do anything that I would be dragging a drunk and passed out Gilbert all the way back to the meeting to find Ludwig and give him back. Plus if that doesn't sound bad enough another con could be that I had no clue how to get back to the building from here. Lost while carrying a drunk guy. Sound fun to me, doesn't it to you?

I watched as he gulped down the last of the seventh drink. The girl behind the counter just stood with a Barbie smile painted on her face knowingly. I stopped him before he yelled for another one. I was actually amazed he wasn't either dead or unconscious yet.

"Gil, I think that maybe we shou-"

"Did you just call me Gil?"

"…Yes?"

"That is so freakin' cute!"

"O-Oh." I could feel that my cheeks got red right about now.

"You remind me of a little chick, Birdie~ did you know that~?" Okay now I was a little scared… Where was this going? He was clearly very drunk.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Birdieeeeeeee~?" Anything that sounds that cheerful cannot be good. Especially from this drunk guy. "W-What do you want, Gilbert?"

"Aww... I thought that Gil was pretty cute… But okay!"

"What?"

"You should let me have that dance that you promised me earlier…" His voice was getting so slurred I couldn't barely even hear him correctly anymore.

"I-I never p-promised you anythiny!"

"But Birdieeeeeee!~"

"If I recall correctly you just names reasons why it would affect me if I left you in that alleyway, then I proved all of them wrong."

"…"

"I didn't promise a-anything like a d-dance…" I was going to use that expression "Did I stutter?" But that would be really stupid about now.

"Please~~~~~~~?"

Oh my god. This is where I made my mistake. I looked into that little drunken face he had. He had the cutest and the best puppy-dog look I have ever seen. That little sneak. He knew I liked cute things.

"Fine!" I shouted out almost as loud as he had when begging for more beers. I was actually pretty proud of myself. I don't think I have ever yelled that loud! Somebody give me a Klondike Bar!

So then I took his hand. I would hope that my first real dance wouldn't be in a semi-nice bar with a drunk albino who couldn't even stand properly and being watched by a smelly, lonely old man and Barbie herself. But if you're too picky you'll never make friends, right? This was still so much nicer than watching the people eat Alfred's party. This was my own party, I guess. I was even dressed right, too! And, uh, I think he was too. Just needed to put back on his jacket and button his shirt… Have I really been holding hands and walking around with a man who has had an exposed chest this whole time?!

There was no help for it, I guessed. I lead him to the middle of the room. Pretty big room, even better was that there were no people to get in our way. So it seemed alright. I guessed that we needed music, so I took my phone out of my tuxedo pocket. I flipped through my many multi-language songs. None of them seemed actually… Romantic or anything. I took a chance and put it on shuffle. I don't know what language the song on was but it had a really, really intense guitar solo at the beginning. I guess I should change that it isn't romantic at all…

Before I had a chance I felt that Prussia beside me grabbed my hand and pulled me back. I dropped my phone in the process but I think Barbie picked it up and put it on the counter. Thank you Barbie. I don't even know what Prussia was trying to do now but it looked like he was like a new born trying to stand for the first time. If my phone wasn't out of arm's reach I would so video tape this. Not like I would have anyone to share to with, though.

I watched for a minute before I felt a little pity for the drunk man. I stepped closer to him and put my hands on his shoulders to balance him and keep him from half falling over like some type of pale metronome.

T-That was when he seemed to think I was doing something else. Either he was drunk or he was really drunk. I think it was really drunk. So the guy must have been trying to grab my waist, which was the dancing position, right? Well, he didn't grab my waist at all, he skipped right on past it. H-He went straight for… m-my butt. W-What a p-p-pervert…

I b-backed away from that as soon as I felt that was t-touching me there. Sorry, but you'll have to know me for more than an hour to touch this butt! N-Not saying t-that that's all you have to do though, you would have to treat me right, you would have to remember my name, have to love me for who I am, have to respect me, have to call me cute and pat my head like a good little boyfriend, have to take me on dates and tell me that I look so pretty tonight… I'm not skipping all of that, Buddy!

So after I backed away he fell right over like he needed me to stand, or to live. Little sneak I'm never letting you touch me again, either that be on the face or the arm or holding hands or anything. You lost your touchy-feely privileges!

So I just stood above him and smiled as he totally got what he deserved. I bet the floor was covered in splinters. I hope it was. I hope he got one under his nail, I think there is a type of torture based off that. I wish you pain, Tectonic Knights!

So then he grabbed my leg and tried to climb up it to stand again or he wanted to try to touch my backside again. Either way I wasn't going to let him do any of them. You can stay on the floor.

So I stepped away again and saw as he just sort of gave up and laid there. He looked like a deflated balloon. It was really funny.

"Birdie~?"

Nope. I'm not listening, I'm still mad at you.

"Biiirrrdddiiieee~?"

No, I said no, Jesus! Stop being so stubborn!

"Biiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrddddddddddiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee~~~~~~~~~~?"

I SAID STOP! Wait, I forgot he can't hear my mental talking. This explains my constant failure at conversation…

"Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrddddddddddddddddddddiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~?"

"OH MY GOD WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"Carry me~?"

WHAT THE HECK?! THAT'S WHAT HE WANTED?! "NO!"

"Why noooooooot~?"

"Because you groped me, you pervert! Plus you're heavy, I couldn't life you even if I did want to!"

"Meanie…"

"Tough luck, Pal." God he was really drunk.

So after that I think that he finally let me win. Hah! I knew I would win! A point for Canada, thank you very much! If I can beat a drunken nation I can beat anyone!

Wait, maybe I should help him up now. His face is down and I don't want him to get splinters in his eyes or up his nose. I may wish some pain on him now and again but I would never wish something like that on him. That would just make me a horrible person all together!

So I grabbed under his arms and tried to lift him up off the ground. He was heavy, like usual. But it wasn't as hard as lifting his entire body up by on arm, that was way tougher. I completely pulled his face up from the floor in a matter of minutes. Whoo, somebody give this Canadian another Klondike bar!

I held him up long enough to look into his face, to check for any splinters, of course. Any visible ones maybe. I looked closer and couldn't see his ruby eyes at all. They were shut and his pale eyelids were closed over them. He also had a little drip of drool coming from his mouth.

Crap, he passed out.


	3. Improvising is my Middle Name

The Life of the Party

Chapter III – Improvising is my Middle Name

So. I am in a pretty nice bar, I guess. What else? Yeah, there is a Barbie girl close by. Pretty annoying, if you ask me. Her smile looks clueless. Her eyes too, I try not to look people in the eyes often. That causes tension. But this girl just looks like a deer in the headlights. Pretty funny.

What else is going on here? Well, there is a guy crying in the table in the corner… I think he passed out by now though. Or I am just used to his sobbing, I think wither could be the truth.

What else? Well. I am holding a drunk man who passed out. That's a first, I guess. He is just as heavy as he was ten minutes in that dark alley, though. Very, very heavy. My arms are on fire…

My phone is still playing some music, I think it's on Samarian now. I think it's K'Naan, yeah it is. I don't know what to do right now, to be honest. It would be very rude if I just sort of dropped him on the floor and walked away… So that is not an option. Maybe I could try to drag him back to the building, gat Ludwig and let him take his brother back home…? That is a good idea. But if I could lift him that would be much, much easier. Damn. And I don't have that good of a relationship with Germany, anyway…

I'll make it work, I'm sure. If anyone knows how to improvise, it must be me~!

Heh, but to be honest I am very, very bad at improvising, sorry to lie… I usually get time to prepare for these things! But even when I have worked for three days on a great speech on how to improve and stop global warming I don't get a chance because of my idiot brother at our meetings-!

Anyway, I don't have a clue what's going to happen now. I am actually a little scared, to be honest. I have never really been in a situation like this or anything like this, really. If I haven't said it enough times to clarify:

I don't have a clue what to do!

Okay. So what would I do after that party if I didn't see Gilbert? Well, I would probably go back home. Go back home and probably make some pancakes. Hell yeah pancakes sounds like a plan! I'll just take him with me, I guess. Alright! How's that for improvising~! That must be three points for Canada about now! Or two, I lost count it's so many~!

So then I realized that he sort of slid out of my arms and down to the floor a few minutes ago. Hmm. This might not be as easy as I thought, or as it sounded. So I reached down and I tried to pick him up, I think that the best way to balance the strain on your spine is to hold them bridal-style, correct? Oh god, I have to hold him like my wife. If I can even lift him in the first place…

So I took my phone and shut it off first, I don't want to forget that~ Besides, how would I contact Alfred and tell him how much of an idiotic noodle he was for leaving his own brother out of the party later without a phone? Or of course to call Germany and tell him that I had his brother in good hands. Heh, let's hope that he doesn't think that I kidnapped Gilbert… I think that he is still scared of me, if I have to be truthful to you yet again. I guess it's better than not being known at all, I guess…? Plus then he probably won't think that I'm some pathetic nation he could just take over! It's better to be ignored than attacked, as I once told myself in some war that Alfred asked me to join.

So, back on topic of this drunk German and not war history, I leaned down to slide a hand under his back and the other one under his knees. I have never held someone like this. But to be honest if I needed to be, I have never held anyone, for any reason. I guess this would surely be a good story to tell next time I got into a conversation. Here goes nothing…

Wow, I actually did it! I did it! I lifted him! Haha I knew I could!

Crap, I dropped him.

Okay, let's try this again… Ouch, my arms hurt… He is too heavy for his own good! But I got him up again. Let's hope that we're never actually married so I don't have to hold him like a bride ever again… Wait, would it be me holding him, or him holding me…? Well, he must be heavy for a reason, and I know that he's not fat. That is easy to tell. But his arms are pretty hard, plus Ludwig is his brother. I wonder just exactly how muscular he is. I wonder what he looks like under his shir-

STOP THAT! What am I?! A sexually frustrated teen?! Good god, what a great thing it is that I didn't drink anything!

Okay, enough of that. I will seriously need to clean my mind tomorrow. So I managed to lift this albino, though my arms are on fire and my legs are shaking and about to give out any minute, it feels. I can do this though, I am strong!

So I kind of waddled out the door, no way I could walk straight with this much weight on me! I looked over my shoulder and saw Barbie chuckling, I was going to thank her too! Well, there went your thank you! I might as well just thank the crying guy instead, seriously! He did more than you did, stupid Barbie! I should set her up with Alfred.

I made it out the door, another point for me. He so owes me back for this, plus for the pancakes I might give him. Might. I don't know yet, he hasn't done much for me. And my pancakes are amazing. I kept moving down the street. I saw another few people stare at me or chuckle. At least I was noticed now. I wasn't barely even noticed when I carried around a polar bear cub! What is with these people?! Do I really have to carry around a passed out albino like a newly wedded for anyone to see me around here?! Seriously!

Plus I got a few glares from a few people as well. Screw those guys, they don't know how hard this is! I tried to glare back, but I felt my face darken in color at least ten shades when I felt a soft head nuzzle itself into the crook of my neck. Almost as if he was trying to tell me that it isn't worth it, then can think whatever. Even if I think that is Gilbert was in my position he would have ran over there and ripped the guy's head off already.

I let myself take a break when my left knee finally gave out, followed quickly by my right. I tried to fall backwards so that I didn't hurt the helpless man in my arms. I was successful and he wasn't hurt. I wasn't really either, so that's another success. I am actually a little more scared now, I have had a really good luck streak. Too bad luck always ends as soon as it comes, so I can expect the worst anytime now.

There I sat. On the sidewalk with an unconscious man cuddling up to me and sitting across my lap sweetly. Oh my god, this probably looks really bad, doesn't it? I should probably do something about it… But my legs and arms hurt so much. I haven't gotten very far either. A block at the absolute most. Nope, looking back I can still faintly see the bar I just came from. I bet my favorite hoodie that Barbie is still watching Prussia and I from the building window. What a plastic-covered creep.

I waited another minute before I worked up the willpower to think about how I'm going to carry this man all the way to the airport, about a mile away. It was a mile away after I reached the building, which we were how far away from now? We probably had three miles to get through, at the most. Then we had a few hour long plane ride to get through, hopefully he would wake up during or before that. One so I could get mad at him for leaving me to pass out, selfish move. The second to explain to him that I was taking him to my house, I don't know if I should tell him why though. I don't want to answer with "Because I lack such social skill that I don't know what to do." That doesn't sound good at all!

But I will have time to think about that, enough procrastination! I only have a little bit to find the airport. I think the next flight is at 11:00 pm. And what time is it right now…? I reached around the man in my lap to the pants pocket of my wrinkled tuxedo. I got out my phone and saw that it was about 9:00. Rounding to that, it was twelve minutes after 9 to be exact.

I only had two hours to get a drunk man and myself to the airport, crap. Not to mention I needed to learn where I was. God damn it Prussia you ruined my life today. But I have never had this much time with another person before. Even if he was unconscious and I was sort of miserable, if we still kept in touch after this I would have to thank him for this crazy night someday. I really didn't think I would return home with another person today.

I won't even tell you to not think of that the perverted way this time, I am just too tired already. I have more things to worry about than if you guys all took the saying "I really didn't think that I would return home with another person" like a pervert. Geez.

I would have to put those two hours to good use, not sitting around here and trying to heal my legs and arms! They will hurt so badly tomorrow… But I don't have time for this, I have to get there soon! So I finally came up with my resolve, I put a hand under his knees and his back again, lifted him, and after crying internally I continued our little adventure. Who knows? Maybe after this adventure I would be as buff as he is? Hahaha ouch…

So I carried him a little longer, I'm not sure if this one was a full block or not but I think it was. All that madders now, is that I found the best idea I have ever came up with in my life. Passing by, I found that close by was a grocery store. Do you know what they have at grocery stores?

That's right, they have shopping carts. Heh, and I thought I was bad at improvising~!

Haha, I have never been as relieved to find a grocery store in my entire life! Oh my god I will never take them for granted again~! I am even more relieved to find one than the time that Kuma-whatever ran out of food and was on a rampage~~~! Aha, such sweet grocery stores~!

I took Gilbert and ran through the parking lot with him. I don't know if it counted as running but it was much quicker than the waddling I was doing a minute ago. Plus I was being very careful while moving, yeah I don't think it counted as running. Anyway-! I eventually found one. Sitting all alone on the concrete, probably left by someone too lazy to put it away. It was clearly a gift from heaven, a gift that the angels spared me~! I could just hear them singing in the background…

I kept moving, finally reaching the little cart. I do not think that it would be comfortable in the cart at all for my albino friend but that was his punishment for passing out. I threw him in the basket, my arms have never felt more relieved. My feet and knees hurt too but my arms had a break, plus on the plane they would have to do nothing. I grabbed for the handle on the front and made the first push. Off we went~!

Ahh~ this night was a very lucky night! I must be blessed or something~…


	4. Who is this Girl, Anyway?

The Life of the Party

Chapter IV – Who is this Girl, Anyway?

(A/N Not a lot of important stuff happens in this chapter, I am very, very sorry. But most of it is just Canada's inner thoughts. Sorry but I thought it needed to be here for the next few chapters to make more sense.)

Where'd I leave off last time? Oh yes. I'm driving a shopping cart, with a passed out drunk in it, through the streets of New York. Something I really couldn't guess that would happen today. This experience might actually get me to come to Alfred's parties more often, because they lead to fun things! Like meeting Prussia in an alley, bleeding. Then going to a bar with him for whatever reason. Then trying to have a first dance but getting groped instead, and last but not least that turns into rolling down the street on an angelic shopping cart from heaven.

But, we all have our crazy days, right?

So I am almost to the airport now. I learned where I was, due to a very nice and convenient map and G.P.S. I looked up on my phone. Phones were handy! So I got back on track and I could just follow the signs from there. It was a pretty easy path. I got to the airport at about 10:30. Jesus my legs and arms hurt. But luckily it wasn't even close to how badly they would hurt if I didn't have the cart to push him in. He is heavier than he looks. By far.

I got to the airport, bringing in my shopping cart. There weren't any rules against bringing a cart with a passed out man in it so nobody stopped me. I just got a lot of really weird looks. But I try to ignore then because I really don't like looking closely at the people around me. I would much rather they just look right past me in this situation. I was better at ignoring them than I thought I was though, I was great at it, in fact~.

I then made it up to the line of boarding until I had to ditch my cart. I would miss it so much. I even gave the handle a kiss before I had to leave it. Goodbye, my savior…

I picked up the man, bridal-style so at least I could keep my spine in good condition after all of this. I stepped into the line. I was always way happier on the flight out of here than the flight to here, I could finally go home and out of this idiotic and dangerous country. Plus I could see all of the nice people that were going to my country as well~!

The unconscious man and I made it to the stand and I bought the tickets. I bought another ticket for Gilbert too, since the plane still charged for unconscious people. I guess he did count as a person, so that's fair. But I don't care what anyone says, $165 a ticket is not fair. I am so getting Prussia to pay me back when this is all through and done with. That is guaranteed.

I carried to the way into the plane. I got a few weird looks, but I was really used to them by now. I got them from the people working their too, but nobody seemed to stop me. So I guess it was okay. I finally got on the plane, my arms were about to give out. I was right, while I pushed the cart my arms and legs didn't hurt as much. Now they hurt, a lot.

We got on the plane though. And I managed to throw him into a seat next to mine. I wanted the window seat, though. So he would have to have the other one. I sat him upright so the blood wouldn't all rush to his head or his neck wouldn't have a kink in it when he finally got up.

I took out my phone and put my music back on with some earbuds I conveniently brought~, I usually did when I was on the plane. I listened for a little bit and checked the time, it was about 10:50. The plane would leave really soon now.

I should probably go to sleep, since it's so late now. Plus I want to rest up so I can help out Gilbert when he wakes up. I saw how many drinks he drank, he will have the worst hangover in all of North America when he does get up. I looked over at that man. He had that innocent and helpless look on his face. Like he did when I found him earlier in the alley. Did he always look like this when he was asleep? I don't know if I hope he does or doesn't. He is pretty cute though, when he's sleeping and all. It's funny how someone so adorable and innocent looking could ever step over cold corpses and behead enemies like a cold-hearted monster.

But then again, who was I one to talk?

I watched his face. His pale lips were opened slightly, he was drooling a little bit again. I don't think I really care all that much anymore, but it was still a little gross. His eyes were closed gently, like he was in a calm sleep or like he wouldn't have the worst headache ever soon. His white cheeks had a little pink to them, a pink I never really saw before. I'm not sure if he always had that or not, but it was adorable. His hair was shaggy and drooped over his right eye, since his head was resting on his own right shoulder.

He looked cute, okay? That's how to put this simply. He was adorable and I will admit that. I am pretty proud of myself for being a good person and bringing him to my shelter and making him pancakes. I am a good person. I am. This may also just be because I have no clue how to deal with things like this, I can still be proud and a good person even though.

I smiled to myself and looked out the window. I checked again and it had only been 6 minutes, so only about 4 more until take off. I listened to my music quietly and looked out at the night city. It was always busy and loud here, I really didn't like it. It was pretty beautiful though, just not even as close to as pretty as my house or country. Even so, the place was pretty even if it's always noisy and smells like Alfred's feet. It was still a nice place to some people, I guess.

I stopped my staring outside when I felt something on my shoulder. I turned my head to look at it, even though I already guessed what it was. I was right, Mister Gilbert had rested his head on my shoulder. Huh.

I couldn't see his face or anything anymore, only his shiny white hair. This was the moment when I was supposed to do smell his hair thing like France would, isn't it? Yeah, no thanks. He smelled like beer, a lot. And frankly, I find smelling someone's hair sort of creepy. Not to mention intimate.

He was still pretty cute though. I won't smell his hair, but it did look soft and smooth like his skin, so I would run my hand through it. Which I did. It had a lot of knots in it, but it was still pretty soft. I tried to gently brush his hair, it had a lot more knots in it than I thought… Plus it gave me something to do, brushing his hair…

I wonder when little sleeping beauty here would wake up, anyway? He has been asleep for an hour at the least, and slept through the bumpy and fast little shopping cart ride. Weirdo. But I don't think I would wake up for any of that after seven drinks the size of the entire bottle itself! Not even including that foam stuff that filled up and overflowed from the few centimeters at the top of the mug that had no beer, I think you could still get drunk off that too. I don't know, I have never had a beer like that. I don't drink often. Maybe wine sometimes, but that's all! But, you know that a little bit of tasty wine never killed anyone, so…

I heard a few people talking loudly, even over my music. Which I have on louder than I think someone like me would be thought to have it. So my guess was that the plane was finally about to start flying. I didn't think that Gilbert liked the loudness because he nuzzled his face into my neck. Cute. I did the motherly thing and patted his head reassuringly. Shut up it was a very kind and delicate man I was currently handling, at least he looked delicate and kind. I knew he wasn't so I could think he was for once, okay?

Ah, I am liking this. No, don't get the wrong idea, please and thank you! I just like that I don't have to think about stupid Alfred or that idiot party or how I am forgotten or how I should try to get everyone's attention at the next meeting… I'm just liking the idea that I can just sit here and brush through Prussia's white hair instead of that stuff, it was calming. If that made sense…

Okay. I'm going to stop my procrastination, I loved cuddling or something like this, happy?

Well you should be because that's all you're getting. Don't look at me like I imagine you are right now, you know it all now. I love cuddling. I love it a lot.

It could be that I really don't get to that much that I love this enough to let him nuzzle his head into my shoulder and neck, but I think I have a lot of reasons. It's not like I'm going to name all the reasons that cuddling is g-great to you! What the heck- No I won't!

Whatever, he's being cute and I like to cuddle, that's all that's going on and it will be nothing more. Shhh, don't go around telling people now. Not that people would care though. Actually, in fact: You should go around telling people, see if anyone knows who you're talking about. I bet that they won't. I bet my newest and best hockey stick they won't. Except Australia, wait- He was just saying hello, he wouldn't know either. Okay you can tell Australia, I don't think he'd know.

Just don't tell Prussia. I don't want him to know.

And no it doesn't count as a clue or hint if he's unconsciously nuzzling me, seriously!

Ugh, even when I am cuddling I still manage to get into fights and arguments. Jeez, I need a break. Or just a little bit of this stress of how I'm someday going to tell my plans to my supposed "Allies" eventually gone. That's just me letting myself get off topic though, so that's easily avoided.

I could feel the floor below me moving about now, the plane was finally in motion. About time! I also felt the man beside me hug my arm like some teddy bear or something. Haha, cute. I have never been asleep while a plane was lifting off, so I couldn't sympathize with what it feels like, I am sorry for the inconvenience. But then again, I have also never been a Prussia (Yes, I think he gets his own category as his own creature), so I could also never tell you what that's like. Let me guess how he would explain his species though: "Awesome!"

Yeah it could just be that I am that smart or it could be that my brain is tired and stressed and I feel really overloaded but I think I was pretty spot-on with that.

So now that I've sympathized with the opposite party I am ready for whatever adventure will happen when he wakes up. Because he will have one hell of a headache soon, and I didn't want to be around for that but I guess I was anyway. So like a good person I'll hold his hand, quite literally, and walk that poor man through his hangover. I would also like to confront him on his supposed break-up "My girl was taken" problem he's also dealing with. I wanted answers to why he ran away and fell asleep in some alley. I don't know if it's right to ask, but I would also like to know who the girl was. I know that he was heartbroken pretty bad if he ran away and cried in an alley for a little while and even didn't notice that he was bleeding. He must have loved whoever this was a lot.

I wonder who it was… Well, it was a girl. That's for sure, I don't think that he'd call a man a girl. Maybe Austria, he is pretty lady-like. But I still think that he would have enough respect not to. An honorable soldier… Possibly.

I know that he knew Austria well. I don't think that Austria would be his choice though, isn't he married? I believe he is. Prussia wouldn't go for a married guy, right? Gilbert's probably not homosexual, at least I think not. Who knows? He will always be a mystery to me. So if it happens to not be Austria, who is it? Hmm… Who's someone in his past that he might have feelings for…? Probably I should look at girls this time…

Okay – There are a few choices that he might have met once or twice and fallen for. And who would have a date today as well…

Liechtenstein is the first that comes into mind. She is pretty calm and cute and there is a chance that Prussia fell for her maybe. Plus Sir Switzerland's house is very close to Germany's so I suppose that they have access to one another. Behind Sir Vash's back, that is. Though I have a hard time believing that she would reject or pass Gilbert up. Especially if he asked her to something like this, that's out of the question. She never gets time outside her country, I think she would accept quickly. I don't think it's Liechtenstein.

I know that Prussia has had some time associated with Japan and around the Asia area. Maybe it is little Taiwan? She is quite a shy girl. I don't think those two are compatible… At all. Plus she is quite little for his age, I don't think at all that it's her.

There is Seychelles – But, um. She's even smaller than Taiwan, isn't she? I would hope he wouldn't love her. By all means, I would love if she found love one day. But more her age-group I would hope. I don't want Gilbert in… That type of relationship…

Belgium is a sweet girl, very cheerful and happy too. Gilbert is happy and cheerful too. Well, I don't know if cheerful is the word. I could see them baking cakes or waffles together. He knows Spain as a best friend too, so he must have gotten her number or address or something like that from Spain - if he actually does have one of those or something like it, anyway. But I don't think that Belgium had a date for tonight. Maybe her brother, The Netherlands..? But they do know that this is a romantic dance, right? Plus I don't think all the will or cheeriness in the universe could get a guy like The Netherlands to this dance. So I'll cross out Belgium.

I know that Gilbert had bullied Mr. Russia a few times when they were really little. Maybe he was referring to one of Mr. Russia's sisters…?

Belarus would never love Gilbert back after being a bully to her "Beloved" younger brother. And I'm sure he knows that so I don't think he'd react like he did. Plus I am having a hard time thinking that she got any date for tonight, Mr. Russia had a partner already and it wasn't her.

Ukraine might be a possibility, since she is pretty loving and opened to all kinds of people. He might have fallen for that. Not to mention that he might have a thing for body shape. Then again – you wouldn't cry like that or run away to hide and loathe in an alleyway at losing one hot night. At least Prussia wouldn't, he is too "Awesome" to let something like that happen. He might like her personality though… That seems possible, with her motherly and worrisome attitude, that's a possibility.

I don't think there are any girls I'm missing… Are there? I don't think I am…

It's decided. I think that Gilbert has a thing for Ukraine. I can understand that, she is sweet and caring. I don't think that Prussia got much of that when he was in wars and such. Plus he never had a mother figure, he was taken care of by Germania. It all makes sense!

The poor guy. Ukraine would easily have gotten a dance request from someone – anyone. She is beautiful and it would be stupid not to ask her if a chance came up. So poor Gilbert, he had his love swept away by someone else when he needed her… I'll try to be nicer to him when he wakes up now. I think I've been really nice but I want to sympathize for once. I want to be a good friend…

I hope that I could keep him as a friend after this, since I am used to loud and annoying people.

Ahem. Alfred, Ahem.

Sorry, that's my throat. I must be catching a cold. But I am not kidding when I say that I want him as my friend, he is a nice guy under his "Awesomeness". I've seen that a few times, he's loyal too. And he would probably be a very good friend to keep company, even if it would be a trip around town or to multiple local and far-away bars whenever he came over, or cooking him pancakes and letting him sleep on my couch when he gets a bad hangover, like I will have to soon. I'd be fine with it. Better than sitting home alone, right?

He seems like a good friend for me.


	5. Good Morning, Sleeping Beauty!

The Life of the Party

Chapter V – Good Morning, Sleeping Beauty!

Have you ever seen the view of America from high in the sky? A birds-eye's-view, you would call it. There were millions of twinkling and shimmering lights and the two blue beams of light that both shone to the heavens. The city was lively and bright, as well as quite the picture to look at. This was nothing if not a sight-seers dream. Such the perfect place where everything is set up to see the structures and buildings all built at the hand of mankind. Well let me tell you a little something about New York City…

Canada was much prettier.

In Canada we have big mountains that are covered in a perfect layer of snow and grass. We don't have disgusting cities like this where everything is man-made and the entire city has a dark cloud of carbon dioxide, body odor and other gasses floating around it. What a gross place, that's all it is, Gross. I know that every meeting I have to come here I think I might hate the place even more. I hate Alfred and all of his cities as it is, but I think I hate him even more and that this place is the absolute worst of his cities. I say that we all have meetings near my house. My house and country is calm and a peaceful place where you can actually live in harmony instead of a noisy and practically radioactive, don't even get me started on the overpopulated, city. This place makes me want to puke every time I'm here.

I haven't had many chances to go to many other countries. I have been to Alfred's place once, and around Europe a little bit. I have been to France's house and to England's once too. I regret my trip to England though, he kept calling me Alfred! I can handle being forgotten all the time, but being called Alfred is crossing the line! I would much, much, much rather be forgotten than mistaken for my idiotic and gun-crazy brother! That's the truth.

I wonder though. The man beside me has only called me "Birdie" since we met. I am not sure if I should call it met, since I have heard and seen him many times before tonight. But I guess seeing a guy in an alley, going to a random bar with them, letting them drink until they pass out, and then taking them home with you because you have no clue how to deal with it could require some past friendship or social-ness, right? I don't know if "Social-ness" is a term. Arthur would give me a three-hour lecture about that if he heard me. Guaranteed. At least he knew that I wasn't Alfred and that I would have nothing to do but sit and listen. At least he wouldn't call me Alfred. I hope, anyway.

I don't know how I let my mind wander or trek to my English grammar, but I am trying to make a point here. My point isn't saying straight-up that I think and that it is scientifically proven that Canada is much better than America could ever be. But I am implying that it is scientifically proven that Canada is much better than America could ever be. I don't care what anyone says, beautiful mountains and calm and quiet suburbs will always triumph overpopulated cities.

Now that I've gotten my main point made, let's look into what else is going on in this plane I'm in. There is a women with a sleeping baby in her arms. That was very cute. There is a girlfriend (Wife? I think that there is a shiny ring on her finger.) resting her head on her boyfriend's (Husband's? Maybe, but I can't see his finger so he could or could not have a ring on it.) shoulder. That was pretty cute. There is a drunk and unconscious albino man asleep on my lap, that's pretty cute. Oh look, there is a man who is drawing a picture of a kitten. Cute.

Pretty cute place, isn't it? When I think of planes I think of dirty and weird people who I always end up sitting next to and who push me off my spot most of the time. I was even sat on once, seriously! I wish that everyone was like Mr. Japan sometimes. Nice people. Who were short and polite, very nice to talk to and never, ever sat on anyone! Ah, those were the nice people that the world should try to be more like! C'mon people! Let's all be like Japan!

Okay I think that's taking it too far, but he is a very, very nice person who should get a lot more recognition. He spoke to me once when he was living with Alfred. I went to Alfred's house to ask if I could have a few blankets back (Wuss) that he borrowed from me for the winter. Japan answered the door instead, I was really confused at first… My mind went to some… "Scenarios" that could have happened between Alfred and him. I am glad that I managed to ask what he was doing here in a way that didn't seem like I was thinking that though.

He asked me who I was in a way nicer way that everyone else always dose. Than he bowed to me! He bowed! He respects me! He also called me "Canada-san" too! It was amazing to be respected and acknowledged to that extent! I'll have to call him again sometime! Plus how amazing would it be if I went to Japan's country? Like, if Kiku represents the entire country, and its people. Then does that mean that everyone in Japan is kind and respectable and calls people "San" and "Sama" and those cool horrific too?! Oh my god, I am so going to Japan. I've never seen a country where everyone is so nice and respects you so much! I see why Alfred likes to live with Japan so much. I feel really bad for Japan though. I lived with Alfred when I was really little for some time and it was a disaster and a half. Ugh… Don't make me think about that again, please!

Back to the journey I was currently in please, on a plane like I would usually be at this time. I was traveling back to my perfect, wonderful country and away from this place and to where it's disgusting stench can't follow me. My arms and legs hurt from carrying a man that probably weighs more than I do. I'm still proud of how I did that. I am stronger than I thought! Anyway, we are on the plane now and I'm taking him to Canada until I can contact Ludwig. I don't have his number. I'll have to ask around for that soon. I think I could call Italy. He gives anyone his number. I bet Alfred has it. I could see Alfred asking for Italy's number to all like: "Heeeey, Italy! Bro! Can I get your number? I need it so I can kidnap you and have you cook my meals with your Italian cooking and pizza and stuff!" And then Italy would take that as a compliment because he's never tried Alfred's horrible taste in foods (Burgers). Then he'll just give America his number and all.

If I had Italy's number I am sure he would run off to go tell Germany that Canada has "Big brother" Prussia with him. After Germany is done screaming like a little girl and being scared of me (Hahaha!) then he will probably call me and ask for his brother back. I'll give him over and explain the little adventure and how I'm not some war villain and we will all be closer and friends and yay~.

So I guess that's a day or two away, huh? I will take Gilbert home with me and let him sleep on the couch or something… I have a guest room I think, but it is covered in so much dust by now that it could give you lung cancer. Absolute proof of how many guests I have. So I think the couch would be a better answer for now. It's still nice! Since I know a few jerks who would let a guest sleep on the floor. For once I'm not signaling to Alfred, because he has more guest rooms than I think he knows how to deal with.

Alright, the couch it is! I will clean the guest room after his leave, so that I can prepare for if I ever have something like this happen ever again. Always better prepared than not!

Speaking of Gilbert, I wonder if he is holding up alri- AAH!

What the hell?! Don't just let me look down and then see a bright red (Bright red! I am used to normal colored eyes, not people with Albinism! Okay?!) eye staring at me! That was just creepy! I'll have to tell him to never, ever, ever, do that again because I am pretty sure that is something you would see in a horror movie!

_The room is completely dark, the only light is the broken and flashing lantern on the left wall. The only one in the abandoned house is a little girl. A small pink dress and supposedly cute pink ribbons were hung from her coco brown hair. Her face and bright blue eyes looked blank and curious as she made her way through the house. Her steps echoed throughout the creaky wood and rung through the darkness. _

_She made her way leisurely thought the house, not knowing that any step she took could be her last. The little girl stopped walking when she saw the barely visible floor in front of her had given out. Now just showing a black hole that led to matching black nothingness. The girl stared down it for a second, too curious or unknowing to be anticipating her next move. _

_A sudden creak in the floorboards behind her made her slowly turn her head to behind her. The innocent girl searched the darkness for what was moving, coming up with nothing. She blinked a few times and wondered if it was just her mind. She heard another creak and noticed a form starting to take shape. The form of a man. The one lantern shone off of his skin, it was as pale as snow and its smile could be seen from miles away. A sneer that only had a purpose to show its bloodlust and anger. _

_The being moved more forward, just as the little girl made a face of disgust and tried to step back, only to stumble back forward when she almost fell down the hole in the floor. The smile opened to show a mouth full of sharpened teeth and fangs. The being pulled its head from the darkness to show its glowing red eyes. The two eyes that looked a way that said clearly that they had seen so much of its enemies' blood that it tainted them. The little girl made a scream that nobody outside of the abandoned place would ever hear. The being stepped closer. It opened its mouth wider and said with a raspy voice-_

"Hey, Heeeeeeeey, Birdie? You okay?"

Oh my god, that is the second time I've jumped because of him. I hope that his head resting on my lap like it's some type of pillow is feeling how shocked he's making me. 'Cause how great would I be if he stopped surprising me like that? Very, that's how great it would be. Very, very great.

"I-I see that you're finally awake." I am glad that the plane is somewhat quiet, other than one or two conversations. As long as it's not as loud as our world meetings, then I'm fine with it. Why am I glad that it's quiet? Because my voice is back to being very quiet again. I was doing good to keep it semi-loud tonight but now It's back to being quiet and timid. What do I have to be timid about anyway? Nothing, that's what!

"Yes. I am okay. Why are you asking?"

"Because you're jumping a lot."

"Well, that could be because you're scaring me by staring up at me with those red eyes of yours!" He looked like he was prideful for a few seconds, with the big smile and everything. Then it kind of died down and he looked more saddened or offended. But still looking up at me with eyes exactly like the ones I described in the story before. His eyes kind of scared me. They really did. They are one of the only things I can think of that would make me scream if I saw them in a pitch black room. But then there is his face, and body, and his smile especially. They all took the scary out, it seemed.

"Well, I am sorry then, Birdie. I didn't mean to scare 'ya. Haha, but I didn't know you could be so easily scared~" Oh. Now that sounded like a challenge.

"I am not easily scared, that is Alfred! You better not mistake me for him!"

"Haha. I'd never mistake you two. You're like day and night, Matthew!" So he did know my name. I was sort of wondering if he did… And really hoping he did. If he thought I was Alfred this whole time I swear he would need that emergency exit in the back of the plane. He would be dead.

"Thank you, Gil."

"That's still so cute when you're calling me that~~~!"Great, we're back on that topic… Oh god why?!

"Stop that! It is not cute!"

"But it is. I don't usually get nicknames often. Gil is adorable. I win."

"Shut up! Well, if you're so attracted to it I should call you something else. Hmm. But what…?"

"No, I like Gil!"

Hmm, I did have that story earlier, I should use that. He is pale, I don't know about his teeth but let's just say that they're sharp. He has glowingly red eyes. What more do you need for such a creature? "You're just like a Vampire. I'll call you "Vampire" from now on."

"No way! Don't call me that!" He thrashed around and squirmed in my lap. Which was just weird since I wasn't holding him down or anything. One of my hands is lying on the windowsill and against my cheek, the other was patting his head when he was asleep. Now it just fell to my side, I guess. I need something to do with that one it's starting to fall asleep.

"Well, it's either "Vampire" or "Sleeping Beauty"." I immediately regret those words. I did not just imply that he was beautiful when he was sleeping. I did not just imply that he was beautiful when he was sleeping. I did not just imply he was beautiful when he was sleeping. I did not just imply that he was beautiful when he was sleeping. I did not just imply…

"No way! Don't ever call me that! I am beautiful when I'm sleeping, I know~ But I am not weak like some princess! No way!" At least he has accepted the part I was worried about already. That will always haunt me though. "Sleeping Beauty", I will never take Disney seriously again, Jesus Crist. My childhood is over. Even though I always liked The Aristocats~ the best. It was based In France, my big brother's country. Plus I could understand and sing all of the verse in French at the beginning~!

"Alrigth, Vampy."

"Haha, that's even cuter than Gil!"

"Oh geez, what can I call you that isn't cute?! Seriously?!"

"Call me AWESOME!"

"That's not a name!"

This was going to be a long plane trip. And it was only 11 at the latest. Geez…

After another forever or few minutes (Whatever came first) we had been yelling (Or him yelling and me trying to yell but getting a semi-loud mostly normal volume speaking voice instead, Damn.) we decided that the least-cute name I could call him was "Gil". So "Gil" it will stay, I suppose. I also may have blurted out that I found it very cute when he called me "Birdie". I was trying so very, very hard to keep that in! Why does this always happen to me?! Why me!?

Then he took it as a compliment and smirked while sitting back up and nuzzling this face into my neck. But I knew he was conscious this time so I think that my face was redder than Mr. Spain's tomato fields in mid-autumn now. He was also singing (?) or humming (?) or satanically chanting (?) the nickname "Birdie~~~~~~~~" over and over again like it was a magic spell that could turn me into Jell-O. Mmm, I am now craving Jell-O.

So I managed to find something else to talk about. The only thing I could notice was his hand that was on the armrest, it still had some dried blood on it. We should clean that, shouldn't we? It'd certainly be a lot more fun or Matthew Williams than playing the "Hey Kids! Let's Make Canada's Face Blush So Much It Hurts!" game. My face hurt. No joke. I managed to push his weird pale head off of my shoulder.

I took him with me to the bathroom to go get some paper towels or toilet paper. I see that this is now a bad idea although, because there were a lot of people that heard how loud we (Him. It was all him) were yelling in our playful argument earlier today. Maybe they took it the wrong way or something, but I would not do that in a plane bathroom. I don't even know if I should say that to them. No. I am way too tired. I only went to sleep at two in the morning because I was up all night reading… God damn books ruined my life at times like this.

I came out of the room with a wet paper towel to show everyone who was looking at me funny what my point was. I think that Prussia was waving and smirking at them. Pervert. I couldn't even guess what he was thinking right now. Something weird or "Awesome" I'm sure of it.

We sat back down and I began to chip the dries reddish-brown stuff off of his hand… It gave me something to do, I guess. And I pulled out my phone, it was…. Only 11:04.

This would be a much longer plane ride than ever, I am predicting.


	6. French Influences

Life of the Party

Chapter VI – French Influences

So, let's not go through that big summary thing. All that is happening is that I am on a plane with a drunk country that is getting dried blood wiped/peeled/chiseled off of his hand. Nothing more, nothing less. This day has been eventful, I am positive about that though.

Yesterday, I couldn't really get close to a person socially or physically. Today, I have had a man make me blush redder than ever (on purpose I may add-!) by nuzzling into my neck, sleeping on my lap, hugging my arm, and now I guess I'm holding his hand in a way. He was officially holding my hand earlier though, so that counts. I don't even know what I'm supposed to do right now. But I guess that I never knew what to do from the start. I just started off by picking him up and letting me drag him to a random bar to talk about his problems (Sort of. It was only a sentence), attempt a romantic/friendship dance, and then finally passing out. Then I just sort of went with my gut and brought the guy on a plane with me. Weird, because he's never even once asked where we're going and he's been awake for a good five minutes.

I am probably going to have to explain a lot. But I guess that's the price of going with my gut, right? Yeah, it is. Whatever. I will just say: "I'm taking you to my house where I'll kidnap you and torture you so you'll respect me and call me Matthew like I am named" Sounds good.

Just kidding, I don't think I'd actually say that. I can think it though! That would be hilarious, imagine his face. Oh god, now I really, really want to say it. Let's hope he asks. I hope he asks so I can reply with that~!

After I'm done chiseling (I decided the right term) this off his skin first, dried blood was hard to get off! God, I am never going to hold a rose again if it leads to getting cuts because of the thorns, then cuts lead to blood, then blood dries and leads to this. Jesus, I am never, ever holding one of those death plants again. How does big brother France live with so many of them!?

Ooo, I accidentally got a little skin off with that one. Damn. I also heard that he squeaked though and that was freakin' hilarious so whatever. He was hilarious when he tried to sound all awesome but just ended up sounding like a little rat or a hamster or something. Haha, forget denying it this guy was cute. He even kind of looked like a hamster. A cute hamster. With glowing red eyes. And white skin and fur (Hair). Not to mention his thin eyebrows. Did hamsters even have eyebrows? I don't know, I'll have to look that up soon.

Nah, I kind of think he was leaning more to the rat side than the hamster side. Rats were very often albino, so that made sense. They shared white fur and red eyes. Plus his nose was pretty long, and pointy. I am not saying an ugly rat though, like, maybe a cute rat. A cute rat, that is all cute and soft and most likely drunk and is currently snuggling against you. That kind of cute~.

Wait, what?!

"Birdie~? Biiiiiiiiiirdie~~~~~? Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirdie~~~~~~~~~~?" Oh my god, was it even legal to have that many "I"s in a word?! I don't think so! I'll call the cops, get his pale butt into prison. Then I'll go home alone and without this to deal with. Sounds like a plan.

If I really think about it though…But I don't want Gilbert to go to a prison. He is nice and well… God… Who knows what they would do to a cute guy like him in prison? Eh… Plus he would look pretty nice in those black and white striped suits… Even more inviting to the thugs in jail…

OH MY GOD- Why do all of my thoughts always come back like that to haunt me!? Ahh, the irony! The irony, it burns!

And why the hell was Prussia still cuddling me, I am pretty sure there are social rules against cuddling on someone like this! God, he's like a puppy! A big, albino, rat, creepy/scary, smirking puppy! Ugh… I don't want to think about that…

"What do you want, Gil-?" I asked with a long and grueling sigh.

"Did you even hear me?" He asked, louder than needed or wanted. Usually it was like that though, I've seen that in only a few hours.

"No. Sorry, I wasn't listening…"

"WELL! Since you must be insane to not listen to me, I guess I need to repeat my awesome question." Thank you, Mister Narration. Geez, I didn't get this guy…

"Yes. Please do." I don't know how I can be so angry and frustrated inside and then can't even get my voice higher than a whisper. I even confuse myself. No wonder that I was always ignored at meetings and parties…

"I asked what you were doing at that alley, and why you found me."

"I was only out on a walk and happened to sense the beer smell that you give off." That was mostly true. Just missing a lot of details. A lot.

"Aww! And then so you rescued me out of the sweetness of you heart~? Cute~~~!"

"Yeah, I guess I did." No use denying it. I was a good person, and I was very cute. I guess it's sort of better to not deny it anymore, I am cute. So whatever if Prussia wants to state the obvious. He is cute too, I don't think he cares that I call him that. Why should I about him calling me it?

"Haha. So, hey, Birdie~?"

"Oui?"

He froze. He was frozen, with red and widened eyes. Not to mention the mouth hung opened so much I was afraid his jaw would unhinge and fall to the floor. What did I do?! I think I broke him! Crap!

"G-Gilbert, what is it?"

"YOU SPEAK FRENCH?!" He yelled at me, really loud. My ears hurt now. Plus I was scared, I'll admit that. He was so loud… Alfred had never yelled that much before… I was unprepared for that…

"Eh… Of course I do…?"

"WHAT?!" He yelled again, not his normal yelling, no. He was yelling really, really loudly. He was normally loud. He was really loud now. I have never reached anything close to his normal speaking voice in loudness before, this was just too much.

"Y-yes, I was taught French when I was very little, it's my first l-language…" Damn my passive voice, I could beat up a bully in a heartbeat. I couldn't stand up for myself with words if my life depended on it. Which it just about has multiple times, actually. At meetings mostly… Like when Mr. Russia sat on me… I still am recovering from that…

"Why didn't I know that?! What the heck, how do you know Francis' language?!"

"Uh… He was my big brother, he raised me…"

He froze again, I swear to god if he kept his eyes that wide they would stay like that forever. That would actually be pretty funny though. His face right now was even more priceless than the 'I'm going to kidnap you now' face I was imagining, oh my god. If only I could grab my phone and rewind time a little to the time when he first found that out. I would cherish it forever.

"Oh my god… Does that mean that you're like…? His son? Like it was with England and America? Oh god…" I was about to answer with my words but I decided against it and nodded instead. This was priceless. P-R-I-C-E-L-E-S-S.

"…" Wow. He was quiet. That was funny all by itself. I don't mean that sarcastically, either.

"Alfred is my annoying brother, actually."

He just shut up by now. I think he was contemplating life. I would be surprised too, if I had learned that the man I had been going around with a bar and dancing (If you could even call it that) And was now going home with was your best friend's son all along. Well, I am not even sure if 'best friend' was the correct term. They were really, really close though. Like, closer than I thought two grown men could be without being physically inside of each other. Oh god, they might even be that close.

…

No, no, no, no, no! DO NOT THINK LIKE THAT RIGHT NOW! Gilbert did not sleep with my big brother, Gilbert did not sleep with my big brother, Gilbert did not sleep with my big brother, Gilbert did not…

At least I hope he didn't.

…

Ahh, I'm thinking it again-! Noooo! My innocent mind, it's gone! It's all gone…! Nooooooooooooooo!

"So, uh, Bird- Matthew?" Ugh, I so hope he didn't do... That. Especially not with my big brother, of all the people out there. I'll never look at him the same again if I find out he did... Eh…

"W-what is it, Gil?" How can I still even call him that with the possibility floating around?

"Where are we going, anyway?" I am not sure if I wasn't to say the 'I'm kidnapping you and making you my servant until further notice, Hahaha!' thing right now. Best to be truthful.

"To Canada."

"Where?" You have got to be kidding me.

"To my country! I didn't know what to do with you so I am taking you home with me."

"Alright, right on! I have never been to Cadania before!"

"It's Canada!" At least he tried. This is still the socialist I've been in years, so I guess I could deal with that question once. As long as he remembers. Plus at least he remembers my human name, so I guess that's nice. Every friendship has to start somewhere, right? Let's hope that this could be a friendship someday~.

"So, what is Canada like~?" Good question. And I have the best answer you could ever get.

"Canada is beautiful. And peaceful, and amazing, and natural. We don't have disgusting cities like New York in Canada."

"Ooo, that sounds cool~! What about it makes it beautiful, and amazing?" He looked at me like he was genuinely asking, and actually caring about my answer. I've never gotten to talk about my country to anyone else before, not like this.

"In my country, we have vast and beautiful mountains~. As well as cute and cozy suburbs instead of big and bustling cities. In my country people are nice and don't fight over stupid pathetic things. A place where people can get along~." I have so much more to say, but I think that summarizes it pretty well.

"Your place sounds a lot different than the rest of the world~!" Is that a compliment? I don't know if it is meant to be, but it is one of the most understandable things he's said yes. "I can't wait to see it!" Wait, he wants to see my country, really? I've never had anyone say that they wanted to see my country. Or listen to me talk about my country, or even care about my country or know that it exists.

"Really, you want to see m-my country…?"

"Yeah, of course I do! It sounds pretty awesome, and beautiful, like you said!" He called me awesome… And beautiful…

"T-thank you, t-that means a lot to me."

"No problem, Mattie!" I think I'm going to cry…

"N-no, please don't call me Mattie. That's what Alfred calls me…"

"Oh? I'm sorry, Matthew."

"No, no. Don't call me t-that either."

"Well, what should I call 'ya, then?"

"I liked "Birdie" the best…"

"Oh! Alright! No problem, Birdie!" That felt nicer that 'Mattie' or 'Matthew'. I like that name.

We stayed silent for a minute or two. I felt content, I hope he did too. He pushed up the armrest again, so that he could sit closer to me and my seat. He was clingy, but I was fine with it. It's nicer to have somebody clingy than nobody at all. In fact, I sort of liked it. I think that might intertwine with my love for cuddling that I admitted to a little while ago.

He scooted closer and smiled at me. We were the same height, it looked. Or at least really, really close. I know that I was 177cm, I guess he is about the same or maybe 178, at the most.

"Hey, Birdie." I like that name, still. It still makes me happy. "What else do they have in Canada?"

I really hope that we will be friends after this. Because I would talk about my country forever if I had somebody to listen.

"Well, at my country, we have…"


	7. Girl Problems

The Life of the Party

Chapter VII – Girl Problems…

Okay. Welcome back to my journey. What happened when you were gone? Nothing really. I explained everything that was great about my perfect and beautiful country, Prussia listened to me. Then after I was finally done he told me that I really liked my country. I said yes. And then I asked him if he really loved his country, then he took his turn then and talked about why his part of Germany was so great. Though it confused me a little bit, I thought that Germany was a full nation, unlike how Italy is personified or Korea or other places split in half. I learned something new today, I suppose.

Btu I've actually learned a lot of new stuff today, like why I think that blood is disgusting. Or how many drinks (More like bottles! That was a lot of beer! I think that this guy might have just a little bit of an alcohol addiction. Heh, "Just a little bit" yeah, that was a big understatement. He had a huge problem.) It takes to take down a "Prussian" by the name of Gilbert Beilschmidt. Or even why I am going to respect shopping carts for the rest of my life, they were all saviors in disguise and you know it.

So, after he spoke about his country, which was not even close to as long as mine, we just sort of sat in silence for a while. He took a pamphlet that he found on the floor about pregnancy and started reading it (Who just leaves these things lying around?!). I put back on my music because to be honest I thought uteruses were scary, Gil thought they were cool. After about five minutes I guess developing fetuses weren't enough to hold back Gilbert's attention span. He took one of my earbuds out of my ear and put it in his instead. After that he listened with me and rested his head on my shoulder. It was the calmest I think I've seen him since I met him. Including meetings I've seen him at. Especially at those few meetings.

So, that is where I was at now. I was sitting and looking out the window at the beautiful mountains and my perfect country approaching~. During this there was an albino either resting his head on/sleeping on my shoulder. Either was fine, I didn't mind at all. He had that innocent face again, as well as his eyes closed. Even if he was loud enough to give me a headache or break a window with just his voice, when he was sleeping he was the most innocent and calm thing I've ever seen.

I moved my hand back up to stroke through his hair again, this was becoming a habit… Next thing I know, when Francis or Alfred come to my house drunk and pass out on my couch I'll start stroking their hair. Oh my god, how would I even begin to explain that?! 'Sorry, I love cuddling and I am frustrated and lonely and need to touch and caress your head to feel accepted.' Yeah, I hope I'll never have to say that out loud.

This went on for I don't even know how long. But it was quite a while, I know. Maybe, like, ten or fifteen minutes at the most. Until he squirmed a little to get off of my shoulder, he then looked at me with a sleepy and troubled frown on his face. That was a new face, I've never seen that one before. "Hey, Birdie."

He said it as more of a greeting than question, I didn't know if to say 'Hey, how's a going?' or 'Yes?' I guess I'll go with the alternative, it'll be weirder if I said 'Hello, how are you?' to a question. "Yes?"

"Were you at the party, you know, at the meeting center?" Oh. So he was getting deep and personal with me. I wonder where that question is going to end up. I sort of hope it does a 180 and ends with him talking about himself more. First, I want to know more about this guy before I'm letting him into my house. Next, I don't want to talk about myself and my problems to a stranger, or at least not to someone I have only known for a maximum of five hours.

"Yes. I was." It's still better to not lie though, lying was worse than confessing to a stranger!

"Does that mean that you had a date to it?" Oh god, that is the one question I do not want to answer. Ask me something else. Anything else. I'll tell you the color of my underwear if I don't have to answer this question. They are red, happy now? Good, because now I don't have to answer this.

"M-maybe…" That wasn't a lie! That word could mean yes, or no!

"Ooo~? So what is that, I yes? A no? Tell me!"

"Well, you sure are… persistent. It could m-mean either…"

"I bet you did!" Well, he thinks high enough of me to think I could, so I am so fine with him thinking that. It isn't my fault if he got it wrong though, that's his and entirely his. I did nothing wrong. I am innocent.

"Was she pretty?" Yes, my nonexistent date is in fact beautiful. I nodded.

"Heh, lucky guy." I am the luckiest man in the world. I have a nonexistent date, who I have a child with. The child is a polar bear cub who doesn't even know my name. I don't know his name either. It's Kuma-something. Hey, if he won't bother to learn mine I won't learn his either! Fair fight.

"I am not sure if you should call me lucky, Gil…"

"Hah? Why not?"

I sighed, I didn't want this guy thinking so highly of me. "I didn't have a date."

"Oh." He didn't seem fazed.

"Sorry to lie."

"No, no, no, don't be! I could find it in my kind heart to forgive you~! Plus, who needs girls, anyway? You don't! So don't be so down about it!" He smiled at me and patted my back much harder than needed. I was not aware that I was being 'down' about this, like he said, I didn't really want and definitely didn't need a date. It seemed unneeded. I had better things to do with my time.

"Thank you, Gil."

"No problem, Birdie!" If that's his version of motivational, I guess that's pretty good. Not really though. It feels more like he was happy about it. I am not happy about a lack of date on Valentine's Day, but I suppose that I don't care all the same.

Let's give him a little torture too, yes? "So, what about you, were you at the party."

"Yeah…" He deflated, literally. He looked like a deflated balloon. Or like a kid that was about to go out for ice cream and then the car broke down. Deflated was the best word, no other word described it.

Poor guy. I guess I should stop. "Don't worry, I am sure that she has no clue what she is missing out on!"

"Yeah…" He still had that look.

"I'm sure you'll find a girl like her again, Gil! Don't be sad. I am sure there are a thousand pretty and motherly people out there looking for you." He smiled a little bit, I guess I was doing well! But still, it was very odd that Prussia had a little crush on Ukraine, of all people. I could understand why, though. He never got a mother or any of that affection.

"Yeah, you're right! Thanks, Birdie!" Haha, I was actually proud now, his smile was giving me energy.

"I'm not sure if I would call her motherly, though." Huh? When I thought of Ukraine the first thing that I thought was motherly.

"How is she not?"

"Well. I guess she took care of cute little Ita and Holy Rome when they were little, but…" Huuuh? I don't remember learning about this. I had no clue that Italy was raised by Ukraine! I guess that explains some more… ahem, feminine traits he may have. I guess that's also why Ukraine would be so motherly, since she had raised a little boy! And also- That could always be a reason why Russia wants to be friends with the Italy brothers too! Since his older sister raised one of them he might take that as a possibility that they could get closer. Oh my god- and the Holy Roman Empire too! I never got a chance to meet him (Big brother France had told me what happened to him… That poor guy, I can only help but wonder who did that sometimes. France never told me who ended his empire, and life.) I wonder how he turned out… Well, with Ukraine as a mother I guess he must have been a very nice person!

"I think that she is very, very motherly. And kind too." I gave a little smile, voicing my thought and confusion.

"Hehe, I guess if you look at her like… That. She is pretty kind, isn't she? She isn't very kind to me though… "

"Hmm? What do you mean she's not nice to you? She's nice to everyone it seems…" I am not sure if that last part was necessary, but I think it might have been. I don't know. It just flowed from my mouth with the rest of my words. At least it was still on topic. .I am sort of glad I'm talking right now, I haven't gotten to just talk normally in a while.

"No way! She hasn't been nice to me since I was a really, really little kid. Huh, I thought that they met when he might have been a pre-teen. Weird, maybe I'm wrong…?

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she likes to get mad at me or ignore me or call me "annoying" or hit me with that frying pan of hers of scare the shit out of me or whatever else she does… " What?! I didn't know Ukraine did things like that? Getting mad at someone?! Ignoring them completely?! Scaring the shit out of them?! Calling them annoying?! (Well, anyone could do that to Prussia, really… That one isn't the surprising one.) But hitting someone with a frying pan is something that I know Ukraine would never, ever do!

I was about to talk again, I was still so freaked about that! (It turns out innocent and sweet Ukraine had been way stronger and more violent that I thought all along-!) My eyes were still widened and everything!

But then I took a look over at Gilbert. He was staring off out the window. Some time ago, (if you want me to be accurate it was after I got back from the bathroom and started cleaning off his hand. We did manage to get all that blood off too. That was very, very hard! I wouldn't recommend it!) I had let him take my spot, since he jumped in it first and he told me that he wanted to see the pretty mountains when they came into view. It touched my heart that he wanted to see my country so much~ and I didn't feel like I wanted to quite literally pry him off the seat so I left him.

Now he looked way sadder than before. Like he was waiting for something, or even bracing himself. He looked hurt. I think it was the subject. I am not going to talk about it anymore around or with him, Gil seems so sad about it…

He must have really loved Ukraine if his heart was broken this much, didn't he?

I wonder if I can get his mind off her now. If only we were at my house by now, I could find a million and three things to get his mind onto something else. Anything else, really. Just not his dismembered love life, I guess...

If we were at my house yet, I would have asked him if he would help me make pancakes. Or if he would go feed Kuma. I think that Kuma-Whata and Gil would get along really well! Come to think of it… Doesn't he have a pet bird? Yeah, I remember it! He was at a meeting once, the second one I saw him at. During a break time that everyone protested so hard for, he had a little yellow chick that was flying around him. I remember when he was playing with that chick, he kept cheering and yelling about how great it was after England and questioned his existence.

Maybe I could bring that up? Yeah, that's a great idea, I am sure Gilbert would love to talk about his bird, he really loves that thing! "Hey, Gil…?"

"…" He didn't answer me… I am used to being forgotten, but I am really sad this time. I don't want him to just ignore me!

"Hey, Gil!" I said a little louder. I may have been inaudible to anyone the last time I spoke. I hope that's why he didn't hear me… It would make me very upset if we were going to be friends or something and he just forgot and never spoke to me again because he forgot or could never hear me! That would be a nightmare, especially with him coming to my house and everything right now!

"Oh- What is it, Birdie?" He turned away from the window this time. I was relieved~!

"I-I was wondering…" This is not the time to stutter! C'mon, Matthew!

"I was wondering, since you call me the name "Birdie". If maybe… You could tell me about your little pet bird…?" Why did I sound so shy right now? I was asking about his pet! Making small talk!

"Oh, about the little guy? Sure, no problem! He's my little man!"

"Your little man…?" That sure was a fun way to describe a pet!

"Yeah, Gilbird is my little man! He's just like me, but tiny! And I am a man, so doesn't that make sense~?"

"Haha! B-But- You named your bird Gilbird~? That is adorable!" I couldn't help but laugh! That was so perfect! And it wasn't too original, or too creative. Gilbird. That was just perfect. Oh my god- I can't breathe!

"Yeah! Do you really like his name that much~?" Oh geez, I still haven't stopped my giggling and chuckling, have I? That was just great! It explained everything perfectly! Gilbird! Gilbird~!

"T-That's just… Great! I love it so much!"

"Haha, thanks!"

"Gilbird…" I let out my last few giggles, I think I was done laughing now. "Yeah, It's… It's an awesome name!" There are really no other words to describe it~.

"Awww, thank you so much, Matthew!" He smiled. I had almost forgot about why I had tried to start this conversation, but it was a total success now. He was happy and I bet that girls were in the furthest corner of him mind now. At least I hope they were all out of his mind…

Not like that, geez! I want the girls out of his mind so that I can make him happy again! Not because I don't want him to think of or like girls, I just want him to not think or like them right now. Let me rephrase that.

I only want him to be thinking of us right now, him, me, and maybe his bird…

Oh god that sounded even worse! Go back to before- Go back to the first one instead! Forget that one!

Whatever… Keep your thoughts to yourself, you.

"N-No problem, Gil~!"

He smiled at me in a response. I wanted to keep talking, he was funny and I was in a very talkative mood right now because of that! "Hey, will you tell me more about little Gilbird~?" I only let out one snicker at the name this time. I deserve a reward! Was I planning on Klondike bars earlier? Yeah, I deserve another one of those! Or just another point for Canada~, if I was still doing that, anyway~!

"Aright, I'd love to!" He chuckled and smiled even more. I could see his teeth now. He didn't have fangs or anything like that, though I don't think I'd even care if he did. He was pretty nice and I don't think it should entirely destroy a growing friendship if one has fangs or not. Or red eyes. Or a sharp nose that you might be able to cut yourself on if you tried hard enough. I could still be a good friend.

"Well, he has pretty yellow feathers. Just like your hair, Birdie! Haha!" I couldn't help but laugh a little at that too, it fit to laugh as well. And that was funny, since I knew he liked his bird a lot and if he was comparing my hair to his bird did that mean that he liked my hair a lot too~?

Uhh, why am I thinking like this?! I must be tired…

Well, when I was busy fighting with my mind Gilbert has seemed to find something else- Something that seemed to catch him attention a lot. He was looking around almost as if he lost something. I wonder what he was doing…

"H-Hey, Gil? You okay?"

"Yeah… I think that I might've… brought… Ah-!" Hmm? He dug into his tuxedo picked and seemed to look relieved and surprised at the same time. "There you are, you little sneak!" Huuuuh?

He pulled something out of his pocket, I don't know what it was yet. Then I heard a little noise. It sounded almost like… Peeping? Yeah, that was really peeping I heard! Uh, wait- What?

"Hey, Birdie~! Hehe-!"

Oh god, don't tell me that he had…

"Meet Gilbird!"

Yes, he did. He had a baby chick in his pocket for the last about three hours and he has not noticed at all.

"Aww…" It was all tiny and fluffy and yellow~! It was cute!

When I was really little, Big brother France had a bird named Pierre that he let me play with a lot. I loved that bird, it was cool! He even helped me get home once when I was lost and it was raining. I helped it by holding it so that it wouldn't fall due to the rain…

The bird got up from Gil's hand and flew around a little bit, making that sweet and harmonious "Piyo, Piyo, Piyo!" noise. I loved birds~!

It flew around until it landed on Prussia's head again.

It happily nuzzled its little face and self into the man's white hair. I laughed a little bit again. This was a fun interaction to watch. "Does he always burrow into your hair like that~?"

"Well, I think so! To be honest, I didn't know about him doing that for a long time. I've always been followed by birds, so I had no clue! Little Ita was the first to tell me~."

"Haha, how do you not notice a little chick resting on your head, Gilbert…?"

"That's why he's a little sneak, because he does these things without me noticing!"

I smiled more and was about to reply back, but then I felt the air and plane around us change the way it was moving. I knew this all too well, we were landing now. I guess that's a good thing! Now I can find my car, I can drive us back home, I can make some pancakes, and go to bed. I am pretty darn tired! Plus I am excited to show Gilbert all the places that I mentioned tomorrow, I am sure that I will! I want to make sure that he remembers the beauty of Canada~!

Because if I show him all the great things about my country, then he will be very likely to come back to it someday, wouldn't it be? It would be cool to have a friend that came back to visit one day… Or at least a friend that remembered my country, and name.


	8. Flat Ground, You're the Only One for Me

The Life of the Party

Chapter VIII – Flat Ground, You're The Only One for Me

I have to say, in my many years of being a nation, going to these meetings or celebrations, and then coming home, I have only brought another person with me once before this. That person was none other than my big brother, France. He had gotten really drunk at some "Captured the leader of the Axis, yay!" party they threw. He brought the wine so I guess that was a given. That was pretty funny though, that party. When England was drunk enough he "Okayed" it that they let the Axis join the celebration. Despite that the party was over them being captured in the first place.

What's even funnier is that not even all of them escaped. Only Germany and Japan took time to make it out, Italy stayed with France and America and all the rest of my allies instead. I have no clue how that even happened, but Germany was back for Italy in three days. We just let big brother France take care of Italy until then, since we had no more information to get out of him and he was more of a baby we had to babysit than a prisoner we had to punish. It was fine though, because everyone loved Italy and thought that he was adorable. He even cooked the Allies some of his famous pasta! I got to have some too~! Even though Alfred took almost all of it. I was very grateful when he saved some for me, nice and kind Italy~.

Anyway, forgetting about the party for now. Gil took out Spain (Who had been invited to the party by none other than France) and big brother France out of the party when it was late to have a party of their own, I suppose. Since Germany would not allow his brother to be captured as well. Then Germany realized how incredibly either generous or stupid my allies are and didn't even mind it when he invited some of his enemies or friends to party with anymore. Poor Germany, he is way too serious in a world of silly people.

So, forgetting the party for real this time. I was on flat ground again. Sweet, sweet, flat ground. You never really know the feeling of sweet wonderful flat ground unless you are getting off a shaky plane. Or getting off a treadmill, those make your feet feel sure weird too. I don't usually run on a treadmill though, so I'll say plane instead. To be honest, I think I've run on a treadmill two times in my life. Probably just one, I don't know. I don't like working out, okay?! Even those two times, Alfred made me escort him to the gym. Then he wouldn't let me leave. It's Al's fault. It's always Al's fault!

Now, both of us were wandering. He was just following me, in that new place, wandering or lost infant style that Italy always had too. He was waving and smiling at everyone. I guess that's fine, I'm fine with it and I'm the country so everyone should be. I like my country, everyone knows me here. I'm almost well- A hero! Not the fake hero that Alfred wants to be, but a peaceful and kind hero that isn't only a savior in times of peril. A hero that is nice enough to… to, well, invite/drag a drunk guy (damsel in distress in my hero eyes. Who just happens to look like he was made to be the super villain… And acts like he is just that at times.) to their home when they are guessing/assuming that they have nowhere to go now. Alright, I sound like a really bad hero.

I'm still more of a hero than Alfred though, maybe not because of this right now, but I have done other heroic deeds too. Like last week one of my citizens was out of sugar and needed to make a cake for their daughter's birthday. I gave him some, like a hero. Or there was the time that a family had had their car break down a mile or so from my house and they were cold so I leant them some jackets and stuff. I am a hero. He just doesn't understand, Alfred will never understand.

Gil and I were walking around the large parking spaces now. My car was a nice, blue Chrysler~. Since I am being very kind today, I can tell you that I have no knowledge on cars. I really don't. I have never really cared about them. I just chose this one because it was pretty and looked good. The records on it seemed good, too. I knew just about nothing about cars but the nice lady telling me about it explained it in a way I could understand easy~. The car felt nice to me, so it was sold.

I still like my car. It's of course not as shiny and pretty as when I got it, it's dirty now and used a lot. I still like it, I always will. I keep a few blankets in my trunk, as well as jackets. I don't know if he is used to the cold or not, but I am glad I'm prepared for it of Gil does get cold. I am used to the cold, so it really doesn't affect me at all~. But, still nice to be prepared, anyway.

I have just realized that since I am so used to the cold I totally forgot to mention the weather in my beautiful country when telling Gilbert (And Gilbird. The little chick was still with us, I'll never get over or understand how he was able to keep a bird with him and not even realize it. ) all about it, didn't I? Well, I guess we'll have to tell him that sometime, right? Let's hope he is used to cold.

Speaking of Gilbert and his little chick, the man was holding onto my hand really tightly. I wonder what that was about. He has a habit of holding hands with people, I think. I saw him holding hands with a red-faced Austria once at a meeting and once he was even holding hands with an also red-faced England. Not even to mention the few times I've seen him hanging out with his two best friends. Spain liked to hold hands too, so I think that was why they always held hands when I saw them together, then France would grab Prussia's other hand. They were like a chain, those three. An unbreakable, undefeatable chain of grown men.

Haha, my big brother, Spain, and this guy were all weird. I don't really care though. Everyone is weird! I am weird too, I guess. Seychelles told me that one day when I went to visit her beautiful beaches. She is so nice and cheerful~! She really does feel like more of a relative or sister than Alfred ever feels as a brother. I need to hang out with her more often, if she hasn't forgotten me too, like everyone does… Let's just hope she hasn't.

Okay. Back on topic and the story where I will not get off topic again until I get home, hopefully. So, we have been walking for a little bit now. I haven't been paying attention so I hope that I havn't passed it…

"Hey, Birdie? What's your car look like?"

"Oh, it's a blue Chrysler."

"Yeah, we passed it a few minutes ago, I think…" He said with a little joke in his tone. I had no idea if he actually did or not, but it was always best to check.

Fourteen minutes, that's how long the walk back took. That was not "A few minutes" away, my dear Gil. But we found it eventually, so that was pretty darn great. He said that my car was pretty awesome then he asked me how fast it could go. I replied with a calm and collected "I have no idea, I like to try to drive like a sane person not a mad man trying to see how very fast his car can go." Thought I think my voice got too quiet near the end and he might have not heard me from about the word "sane" and on. Whatever, I was still proud that I said it.

Right after that question he ran the rest of the way to the car and opened the door, plopping (Haha, I do not like that word. Plopping. Hahaha!) down into the driver's seat. I jogged the rest of the way until I opened that side's door on my own. I was confused, and a little worried. "Gil? What're you doing?"

"Give me your keys! I want to drive~!" I knew that he wouldn't steal my ca. That was just something that he would not do. Not mine, anyway. I could see him steal someone else's, but not mine. Mine was horrible, and I could even see that he had to completely force himself to say it was awesome since it was disgusting and a calm and cute car that he really, just overall, would not steal. If this man was to stela anyone's car, it would be from either of the Italy brothers. They both had fire red Ferraris as far as I've seen. They drive at like, crazy speeds, on a regular basis too. See, everyone has their weird sides. North and south Italy both drive like maniacs, that's their weird sides.

So then I just raised an eyebrow and asked him to get over to the passenger's side. He made a little pouty face then. A cute little pouty face, too. I wouldn't be fooled though, it was my car and my rules. So I managed to try to swat him to the other seat again. He just kept blocking my little punches like Alfred always would whenever we tried to bond. He also kept saying "Birrrrrdddddiiiiieeee~~~! Pleeeeeeeeeease?" Over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over again. That was just his way of getting what he wants, I think. I don't really have a way of getting what I want then and there. I'd rather wait. But that seems like a bad idea for someone like me, I suppose…

Anyway, I didn't win, I guess. I think this might have been harassment in a way, he even got Gilbird in on it. The little bird flew around my head and emitted cute "Piyo, Piyo, Piyo~!" like peeps. It was only because of that bird that would ever give this guy my keys, it was the bird, I swear!

It also might have been because of the sweet little face that Gil and little Gil were both giving me. The chick had flew over and rested on Prussia's shoulder. This bird must have been taught way better than Pierre ever was, it was smart! It copied Prussia's exact pout and made those puppy dog eyes appear in its small black ones. What a smart bird. I can handle one puppy-dog eyed and lip-quivering Prussia. But a little miniature Prussia with little fuzzy feathers and a little tiny beak and big little button eyes that looked so sad and upset… Oh my god…

It was only the bird, I mean it! If you saw the face that that bird had perfected you'd die from the cuteness and guilt it would give you! Seriously!

I want to teach Kuma to make that face! That face- I could use it for so much~! Even if I am never noticed, people see little Kuma floating about all the time! I just gotta' teach that cute little bear how to make the most attracting and cutest faces! Haha, my master plan is in place!

Even if I had gotten one good thing out of that face…I eventually handed over my keys… After I walked around the car and got myself comfortable in the passenger's seat, of course. I was certainly not used to being in the passenger's seat of my own car. Or even being in my car with another person. I was not used to this in the slightest, I always (Always) drove by myself. There are those few (Very few) times I've taken a taxi. But even in there I never spoke to the driver too much, they always kind of ignored my anyway. Whatever.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the man next to me plug the key into the ignition and the car came to life. Then it hit me. I was the most oblivious idiot ever for not seeing it sooner.

This was a really bad idea!


	9. A Cozy and Perfect Home

The Life of the Party

Chapter XI – A Cozy and Perfect Home

Let me ask you something, my dear reader. Have you ever been in a car before? I am sure you have. Have you ever been in a car when it's driving? Probably. Have you ever been driving with a possibly drunk albino man and holding a tiny bird before? I don't think so. Does that sound fun? It's not.

I am never letting anyone drive my car ever again after that! The cops even were after us for a few minutes until I smacked Gil in the head and got him to stop the car. I had to pay a fine, good thing I'm not millions upon billions of dollars in debt like my brother. It was only a little fine, and Prussia was sober enough to pass all the tests. They even made me take the drug tests like the saying the ABCs test and that walking in a straight line one too! What the heck, I said I didn't have anything to drink and I meant it!

Oh my god, he hit the curb a few times too. There were a few new scratches on my pretty car that I know for a fact were not there before. To sum up that horrible and nightmarish drive, he drove like Italy on all the drugs imaginable. Oh my god the drive finished four minutes ago and I was still shaking. And to make it even worse the guy next to me just smiled and walked around like it was just another day and we hadn't just been in a car chase! I don't get how I ever thought he was adorable or cute, now I am under the impression that he's hiding sharp and fang like teeth under his pale lips again.

So, even if I was shaking, there was only one thing that would calm me down now. And I was blessed and lucky enough to be in the perfect place to find it. It was a cup of sweet hot chocolate, some pancakes (They actually went really well together! I'm not kidding, try it sometime!), and a comfy blanket to cuddle up in. Yes, that was nothing if not the perfect weekend.

I managed to get to my porch by now, a shaky and paler than normal hand of mine found my keys and unlocked the door. With an albino man dancing and humming behind me the entire time. I still didn't know what I'd do with him yet. Right now, I thought I'd just make some of that tea that China gave my brother to help with sleeping. After trying it, five minutes later Alfred came to my door and gave it to me. He had told me he got it just for me but I know for a fact China gave it to him and he doesn't like tea in the slightest. But China is the best at things such as remedies, I am sure that'd get an energetic and speeding Prussia to sleep and out of my hair very quick.

I managed to push open my lovely wooden door and into my calm and warm house. It never matters what just happens in my life, my house was always there for me and the place that I belonged at. I could still faintly smell the sweetness of pancakes that was always hanging around my sweet house. Just all the more comforting, I think I've even stopped shaking about now. My perfect house~ It was still here and untouched~.

I'd taken the liberty of reminding the other man to take his shoes off. That wasn't due to Asian culture or anything, I just didn't want any dirt on my lovely white carpet. He complied, and he had better. I would personally kick him out if he didn't start sucking up right about now. He owes me for that drive, and a lot of other stuff too. Like how I've saved him from wandering the streets of New York as a drunk and homeless man and given him a sweet and cozy house to stay at for now. The least I should get now is some god damn peace and quiet…

I looked back at him to see the man staring at a painting I had hung up of the snow covered mountains. I almost forgot about those paintings I was made by some local artists as a thank you. I always see them, and sometimes I take a few minutes to just stare at them too. They're really amazing! They are so accurate, too. I see them so much I forget they're there sometimes, though. I don't even get what the thank you was for, but it is always nice to get a gift. It might just be my place as the country, I am so very glad that there are people who admire my country as much as I do. Even if they're my citizens.

Anyway, he was still lost in the painting. I chuckled a little bit, he was just like a baby that I had to try to entertain. If he found something interesting I was fine with it, plus those paintings are worth taking a minute to look at, eh?

I guess it's a good time to go make that tea while he's distracted. It's nice stuff, I've tried it a few times. I usually have no problems sleeping. But a few times before Christmas or other great holidays I am too excited to. Who doesn't have a hard time sleeping on Christmas Eve? I know then that Finland is going to get Kumachuku and me each a present~, I always have a tree set up and everything. It is pretty great. Even if Alfred throws these giant and over exaggerated parties on the same day. About seventy percent of the time they all end up like today's (Or was it yesterday's? Well, I think it might be past midnight. I'm not sure yet) Valentine's Day party did. But I don't really mind the Christmas parties he throws, France always invites me over to sit next to him at the big tables when we all get together to eat.

One year that was a really bad idea because the party ended in an intense food fight, and England was the first to throw something at France. Then my French brother screamed about his outfit being ruined and threw back. I managed to join the fight too, I threw a cupcake at Alfred and it hit him in the face. I was never prouder than at that party when I got Al in the face~!

None of us were allowed into the meeting center for the next month, while it was cleaned down. Most of our bosses were mad too, they really do expect us to be a lot more serious than we are. I was even asked by my boss if I took part in the big food fight. I felt like a scolded child. Though I admitted and told the truth. It was not good to lie, I'd been taught better than that. He just laughed hardily and ruffled my hair, calling me a "Silly boy" and then letting it go. I loved my boss, he was a very nice man. He even asked me if I hit anybody and I told him proudly that I got America. He laughed even more and said that I made him proud. I felt so very happy after that.

Okay, let's stop talking about that party now. Since that was only last month that that happened. Haha, this is actually the first party or even meeting Al hosted there since that little disaster we all had. The funniest part of that disaster is that Santa himself had competed in the fight. I don't think anyone was on the naughty list if Santa (Finland) was fighting as well.

Okay, now for really we're going to stop talking about that and focus on the little cup of tea that I had managed to pour by now for my rambunctious guest. Like I had decided earlier, I am going to let him sleep on the couch since it's not healthy to breath in as much dust as there is in that guest room of mine. Seriously, I'd need a gas mask to clean that place. I haven't been in there in at least 100 years. That isn't an over exaggeration. I'm a country, remember? I live a long time. I've lived about 140ish years… I'm still pretty young, too~.

So I made my way through the arch and back into my living room where the painting and the albino were hopefully still there. With the fragile and hot cup warming up my hands. I got there and found that he'd left, I guess the painting wasn't enough to keep his attention. I have no clue where he could be now, hopefully not getting into trouble, it's way too late for that…

I heard a distant impact, like something hitting the floor. It was muffled though, most of my house is nice and carpeted (The carpet is because I like to have warm carpet to walk on~ Plus I know Kumakichi doesn't like it when he has to walk on hard floor either, so he likes carpet too.) I am positive that it is far too late for whatever Prussia has gotten into now.

I made my way through my house that I knew by heart and to the room I heard the crash in. As I had slightly dreaded, it was my own bedroom. The door was always a little bit opened for said pet to get in and out. So it was no surprise that it was open still. The room didn't have Gil in it, like I thought it did, but it did have the other two creatures in the house there. The crash I had heard? Was none other than the smaller version of the albino man, and my little Kumario. The bear cub had been swatting at the bird flying around and fell off the bed and onto the floor… Geez, what is even happening in my life today?

So like a nice person I went over to the little bear and picked it up to put back on the bed, like a caring mother or something like that I patted his head and asked if he was okay. I knew he could speak, I wasn't insane. (Not yet, anyway. Though if this keeps up and the man drives my car again I might just go insane soon.) The little cub looked at me with those heatless and button-like black eyes of his. "Who are you?"

"I'm your owner… Canada." I had told this thing so many times, seriously.

"I'm hungry." I sighed… What else do you think a bear cub was going to say? Hello? Math equations? Science formulas for deadly chemicals? No way, he wanted food. That's all. It was either asking who I am or telling me he was hungry. He spoke to other people if they noticed him, but not really me, I guess. Whatever.

"Okay… I'll make some pancakes." I was already planning on making them, so I guess that wouldn't be too much of a burden to make another few for the polar bear cub. And no, it was not unhealthy for a polar bear to eat pancakes. He really liked them, actually. I think our two-person family was build off the foundation of pancakes, to be honest. They held us together.

I'm not sure if Kumachiku heard me but he just stared off at me like I wasn't even there. He looked at everyone like that, that weird bear of mine. Then his fuzzy head shifted up to look over my head and behind me. I guessed that there might have been a fly or whatever was behind me that caught his attention.

I couldn't help but wonder where Gil and his bird went off to now. I had a pretty big house, like most nations always did. I hope he isn't too lost. I'm sure they'll come out soon though. Pancakes can solve anything, right? Yes, they can.

So I went to the kitchen next, still hoping that the guy'd turn up soon. I'm hoping I'm not going to walk into a room and find him dangling out a window or something… That would be pretty bad. Plus then who would take care of this perfect and adorable little bird, either? Kumahiko wouldn't like it if I did, so…

Whatever, I'm sure that they're somewhere around here… I could just go make some sweet pancakes and maybe some of that tea for myself, I am tired. Well, at this time in the night after such events of the day who wouldn't be? Ah, I must be really hungry… The smell of pancakes for me is getting really strong. I can't wait until I finish making them… Wow, I must be very hungry if the sweet smell is so strong! I can even smell the individual ingredients… (After living and being raised by France your nose gets very easy to pick up these smells, trust me. ) Like the vanilla, or the flour. And even the sugar has a little smell to it.

I also heard a sizzling noise. Like that of a pan with something in it… Pancake batter?

I was really confused now. I went into the sweet smelling kitchen and found none other than the perfectly sweet food being made. By none other than the man who had mysteriously vanished a few minutes ago…

And a little bit of a disaster as far as cleaning went. But I'm way too tired to even care anymore… Just hurry up the pancakes, Gil. I'll be surprised in the morning…


	10. Midnight Pancakes!

The Life of the Party

Chapter X – Midnight Pancakes!

(A/N - I am troubled lately. I have no clue if I need to or if there is a rule out there that says that I need to add a disclaimer. If I owned Hetalia or the characters I wouldn't be writing fanfiction… Plus this is all being posted on , where Fan Fiction is posted. And Fan Fiction means 100% fan made. But I'll add one anyway, because I would cry a lot if my story that I spend so much time on were to be taken down by something so avoidable... _**-Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya-.**_ A/N II – Yay, chapter 10 already~! Thank you to everyone who has viewed my story and even done as much as to follow or even the few sweet and kind souls who reviewed! Thank you all, you're all my motivation~! Sorry I'm talkative, back to the story~…)

Mmm. Pancakes are the best thing ever to wake someone up with. I will admit that. Though I'm not sure if I should say they're good to keep someone awake with. I am so tired I'm about to fall over. But pancakes are worth staying up for. Good thing Gil is here~ Then Kumagawara gets his food and Gilbird and Gil both get food too and I don't have to cook any of it. That in itself is a very, very lovely thing.

I would maybe have one of two, but not too many since they're very sugary and will keep me awake… But I'm happy and thankful that he is doing this for me. I'll have to thank him later. Even if it might just be his forgiveness for making me scared to death with his driving skills, or for my kindness to so nicely let him into my house and all~. I hope that's why. Or he's just being a nice guy. Either is fine.

I pretty much collapsed onto one of the stools before the table. I had one of those pretty counters and kitchens, I always have. I grew up with prefect and great food from France, so I try my hardest to make good food and have a good kitchen to do so. Even if it's almost always pancakes. Pancakes are amazing, you cannot argue. I made some for big brother France and he told me they were good. So I think they are a fine thing to have very often. It was better than my brother's diet. By far. At least in my foods that I make fresh I know what's in it, not some weird chemical made in a lab. I don't know if that's just England's parenting but I'm glad that France taught me the art that is the culinary world~.

Anyway, my kitchen has a counter/bar thing attached to it. I have a few stools around it too. I never have anyone over except Alfred or Francis, (I've had Arthur come over once too. He asked for directions to Al's house, but it was nice he visited. He's still my other big brother). So not many people see how well I've set up my kitchen and house. I see it all though and I'm proud of it… Kumasaburou sees it too. So that's nice. And Prussia and Gilbird are over now, I hope he likes my house. Even if he has made a mess in my kitchen while trying to make pancakes, I'm guessing. It could be worse though, so that's okay. I'm sure I'll get mad in the morning when my mind works clearer.

I hope that he comes over more often after this. Yes, that's a really weird thing to say after the day I've had with him. But he genuinely listened to me when I was talking about my country and he didn't seem to be as mean and loudmouthed as he was said to be. He seemed to like my company too. Yes, I said "too" because I really like his company. I don't get many visits. I am always alone or forgotten. I don't mind. But it's nicer to be with somebody for a change. I haven't ever really had a friend. I've had family, who I guess are automatically my friends. But I'd much rather had another friend, or a person who is nice and visits me when I feel lonely or calls me every once in a while. Or even just comes to my house drunk and being chased by the police to rest on my couch. That'd be a good friendship~.

I picked my head up off the smooth countertop and looked over at the same man I was thinking of. He must really know me well if he is making pancakes of all things. Of maybe he found my special recipe for pancakes put up on the fridge. Or maybe he just found all my ingredients for pancakes, put In the order of their use in that recipe like I always had them. (When you are alone with nothing to do you have to improvise, okay? Like sorting your pantry in the order of how you make pancakes with each thing, don't judge I was bored out of my mind.) Or maybe there is that small chance that Gil likes pancakes too. Or that even smaller chance that it's all of those things at once. That'd be great. We'd get along very nicely.

I guess I know a lot about Prussia. He was once the Teutonic Knights, he was raised by Germania, he knew the Holy Roman Empire and I think they were even brothers. He was best friends with Hungary when they were smaller, before she was married away, that is. Now I think that they're distant.

As far as he is personality-wise he is a guy who is very awesome and deserves attention. That could be all of it. That could possibly be the reason that he's come with me to my house and is still here. A guy like him certainly likes attention, and I guess he might not have anyone to get that from when everyone like Francis and Antonio are all with dates or partners at that dance (Which has probably ended by now. Or at least let's hope it has. If there was another food fight that'd still be going on about now.)

I don't mind at all, I don't get any people ever visiting me or even acknowledging me so it's nice to be seen for once. Even if he is just seeking attention…

Wow, I am thinking way too hard on something so simple. Especially at this late hour. Let's stop thinking for a little bit. Just maybe rest my head on the counter again. Maybe even try to sleep or just be annoyed and drooling over the perfect smell of pancakes that would not go away. But I guess I didn't want it to go away. I liked pancakes, a lot. Or I loved pancakes. They're my favorite food, let's leave it at that.

Okay, so I'm going to stop thinking now…

…

…..

…

"Hey, Mattie! Wake up, I made pancakes!" Well, at least they're done. I bet I could have fallen asleep too if I waited like that another two minutes to seconds. At the most.

"Mmm." I let out a hum of acknowledgment and peeled my head from that oh so kind countertop. I looked up to see Prussia smiling back at me. He didn't have sharp teeth in his smile, just a little curve and happy smirk almost. "Pancakes." Was about all I said. I wanted food, I hadn't eaten anything in forever either… By forever I mean I haven't eaten in about 6 or 7 hours. Which is forever for me, so…

He smiled more, his eyes looked happy too. He stood up fully and wen to go get one of the plates to fill with pancakes. I wasn't sure if I could even move my arms enough to grab and fork I was so tired. But pancakes were my motivation, and I wouldn't let them down.

At this time, I realized something else that I'm sure I would have seen if my head wasn't down the entire time. Gilbert was wearing my apron, too. It was covered in all kinds of butter and vanilla and flour that he had just gotten on it, but it was still my apron. It was reddish pink. But more on the pink side. It was the color of a strawberry, let's say that. Big brother France gave it to me when he came over to try some of my pancakes. He told me he had worn it when he was my age and that it should fit perfectly. It did and it still does. I guess since Prussia and I are the same height that it fits him perfect too. Heh, good thing he has it too because he has made a disaster of my kitchen and himself while making the cakes…

Whatever, I am sure it's washable. A second later the same guy came back and put a plate of pancakes in front of me. They were very deformed. It was very, very clear that Prussia was nowhere even close to as good as me at flipping them. I didn't care too much though. Pancakes were pancakes. I didn't bother to lift my arms. Just smacking my face against the plate a few times until one stuck to my cheek…

I also saw that Gil had given a few pancakes to a little bear who had been asking him for some. They had a conversation. Haha. It went like this:

"Aww it's a puppy. I love dogs~!" Said Gil, patting Kumasorhe's head. "You never told me you had any pets, Birdie~" The little bird chirped and hid in the albino's light hair. I just smiled knowingly from my place trying to get a pancake off my cheek without my hands. It was hard, I'll tell you that.

"I'm not a dog!" Gilbert froze, that was hilarious to see. The third time this night that I've seen a hilarious and unforgettable surprised face. "I'm a polar bear." Then my little bear cub stared into Gil like he could look right through him, that's my bear~!

"W-What the…?" Then Gil just looked back with that great look all over his face.

"Who are you?" The infamous question…

"I'm Prussia…"

Then they just stared at each other. I think they were having a staring contest or something, but then Kumajiku broke the silence.

"I am hungry! Give me one!"

Gilbert just kept that wide eyed look and spun around to get a pancake to give the young bear. The polar bear club took it in a second and then jumped off the counter. He knew I hated it when he stood on the counter, that's what the chairs are for…

The albino just looked at me and my pancake covered (I still haven't gotten it off my cheek yet) face, like I had grown a second head or something. He opened his mouth to talk once or twice but then just closed it. He did a double take and looked over at me again. I could hear and see a little chuckle come out of him.

He stepped over to the counter and peeled the cake off my face. I could hear his quite well with how close he was not. "Need some help?"

I nodded sleepily, but everything I did was sleepily. So I don't think I need to clarify that. He ripped the pancake into little pieces and then told me to open my mouth, as well as how he opened his to show. I was going to be fed like a baby now. Whatever, I didn't really care anymore…

He threw the pancake pieces at me but I managed to catch most of them. I didn't really want him to put his hands super close to my mouth anyway so that's just fine by me. I am sure Kumaili will eat the ones that I didn't, too. So that was a pretty successful meal. Even if I'd have cleaning to do tomorrow and other things to worry about. I got pancakes so whatever… Time for bed, anyway. I have had way too long of a day. My bed never sounded more comforting.

I managed to get myself off of the stool and let out a small yawn. I wasn't paying attention to Prussia anymore so I didn't see when he had also gotten up and walked out of the kitchen and around to where I was either. He was much faster than me right now.

He smiled and followed me like either a wandering infant like I'd said earlier, or like a puppy that was interested in everything. He did look like a nice rat though, I've decided on that. It's established, he followed me like a wandering infant puppy-like rat. Yes.

So I walked past him and over to the couch where I pointed to it. I didn't want to use words. He didn't catch the hint. I walked back to him and grabbed his hand. He stared at me like I was weird the whole time. I don't care.

Then I found enough strength to very gently push him and get him to take the hint he's supposed to sit down. Took him long enough. I wondered out at that moment over to the chest that I kept in the closet. There was a good layer of dust over that chest, I haven't used anything out of it in forever myself. I used it last time Alfred came over. Visually you can see how much he visits me by the dust layers on this chest.

So I unclipped the little latch on it and opened the top. Inside were a lot of blankets. I mean a lot. Of course it was a lot if I had an entire chest of them! I had so many because for my birthday Seychelles and Alfred both got me a bunch of blankets. Both saying that "You house is so cold all the time!" I can understand why Seychelles got me a few, you know, since she's a tropical island and lives all times of the year with sun and has probably never seen snow… Plus we don't get to see each other that much! Or at least not as much as family should, since I see her as my sister and she calls me her brother too. But Alfred I never understand, nor do I now.

Well, at least it meant that I had a lot of blankets to give to the albino man who is going to sleep on my couch. I grabbed an armful of the big blankets and stepped back into the living room. I made my way behind the couch and dropped all of them onto his pale head. Murmuring a quick "Good night." Though I might and probably was way too quiet to hear.

Ahh, now I was done with that guy for the night and could get some sleep. I would love so much to have just one good night sleep before waking up to clean my kitchen and cook for the guy and then call his brother to maybe have him leave. Sleep was my first priority, the morning was the time for work.


	11. A New Kind of Morning

The Life of the Party

Chapter XI – A New Kind of Morning

(A/N – I changed the description, it didn't really fit the whole story anymore. Thank you. A/N II – Yay I got 1,000 views today! Thank you all so, so, so much! I'll probably write a little ultra-fluffy PruCan one shot or side story to celebrate… Also I would like to take this chance to thank TheAWESOME,  1 and little Miss punk rocker for some of my first reviews! Yay~! In 20 short day's I've reached this far~ Yay~~~! Thank you all so much!)

Never in a million and over years would I ever think I was going to have a second person (As in another human, nation is even more surprising. I always have Kumalica with me.) in my house with me after one of Alfred's parties. I think I said that before. Okay. Then, never in a million and over years would I ever think that I would actually make a friend at a party Alfred hosted. If you could call this friendship, anyway. Have I said that before too? I think I might have, sorry. Okay, now I got one I don't think you've heard me say yet.

Never in a million and over years would I think I'd wake up with another person beside me. Except Alfred or big brother France, and big brother England a few times too. We slept in the same bed as a family when Alfred was scared. But this wasn't any of those three, this was a loud albino who I so kindly had let into my house for the night after finding him either asleep or unconscious in an alleyway.

In the midst of a morning drowsiness, I barely even noticed him. He was curled up under my red blankets and all I could see was small tuffs of his shiny hair that stuck out. I also woke up with a small little weight on my head that I barely noticed, it was the bird, Gilbird. I sat up and the blanket moved with me, allowing me to see more of the man next to me. I haven't slept in the same bed with anyone in many years, 50 at the least. I didn't know how to handle this. But have I known how to handle anything through the last about 26 hours? Certainly not.

The little bird on my head gave me one of its cute little "Piyo!" sounding chirps to clarify to me it felt me move and it was awake. Then it flew out of my hair with those tiny little wings. It flew in front of me and I wasn't sure if he was mad at me or something. He chirped a lot though. I moved a hand up to let it rest on, it happily bounced into my palm and nuzzled my hand happily. I think I was bonding with Gilbird, which was a good thing. I looked to the foot of my (Yes, surprisingly, even with three people who are not me this is still my bed.) bed and saw my own pet curled up at Gil's feet. I think that Kumaseranta really likes Prussia. I hope the like each other, because it doesn't make a good friendship if you family hates your friend. Well, technically big brother France and Alfred are my family, but I know that France is like, soulmates with Prussia and Spain. And Alfred…Eh, I am not sure about that yet. I don't think they've met yet. If they have, let's hope it was good.

My only family living with me was my little polar bear, so that's good that they like each other. Even if he will have to get used to the small bird flying around if Prussia does become my friend and everything… I think that I might be counting my chickens before they're hatched here. Haha, or Gilbirds. I make myself laugh. But really, I shouldn't be planning a future and plans for my new friend and I if we aren't even friends yet. He's just a man who needed help and I'm the kind soul who found him and gave him it… I guess.

After that I took another look at the guy next to me. Ugh, he had that adorable and innocent look on his face. I don't get why somebody as scary as this guy could be granted the cutest sleepy face in the world. But the world works in mysterious ways.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and onto the soft, fluffy carpet. I really liked my carpet, and I maintained it very well (Yet again, you find fun in odd things when alone and bored out of your mind) It was always soft and comforting to step on. I didn't usually wear slippers because of that.

So I trekked across my bedroom and to my drawer of clothing. I was way too tired yesterday, I didn't even bother to change out of my tuxedo… So I should fix that. I rummaged through the drawers, I found a comfy pair of pajamas that I had gotten from Alfred. I know that they were hand downs (I know because they have Superman signs all over them. If that doesn't scream America I don't know what does.) and he gave them to me since they didn't fit him anymore. I don't get why he thinks they will fit me any better since we're the same size-! But none the less, those pants were just the softest thing I've ever worn! I really liked soft things, so that was a rare good thing that Al got me. I would wear those, I guess. I didn't have the shirt that went with the pajamas, though. I'd improvise, I guess. That seemed to be the theme yesterday. I found my favorite sweatshirt, that's good enough.

After making my way to the bathroom and changing (No, I would not change in front of Gil. Even if he was sleeping, there is a possibility he might wake up!), I made my way around the house. I guess since that guy made pancakes yesterday for everybody I would make them today, yeah? And no, even if you had pancakes yesterday you're allowed to have them again. We have them about every other meal in this house… Don't blame me! Kumasabru is very picky and is really hard to find things he likes… At least I make my pancakes healthier than normal pancakes. I am the master at pancakes, if that is even a position.

I went over to my kitchen, the little bird still nested in my hair and being cute and fluffy. I quietly (What am I saying? I'm always quiet!) asked the little Gil if he was ready to help make some great pancakes. He chirped along happily and I could feel his little feet bouncing excitedly. Hehe, what a cute bird. I went around and got the ingredients~ I knew my recipe and everything needed for it better than the back of my hand. I got the things needed set up and the things needed poured into the bowl one and then the wet things poured into bowl two. After a while I began to hum a little tune unknowingly. The little bird chirped along with it and it sounded like a cute musical you'd see in a Disney movie like Snow White or something. I really loved this little bird.

In a matter of about 5 to 8 minutes I had the batter ready. I was good at what I did, and that was making pancakes. I asked Gilbird if he could go get Prussia up so that he would be here for my little homemade breakfast. The little ball of flying fluff chirped as if saying "Yes" and flew out of my hair to go get said man, I guessed. I filled the batter into the pan at one cake at a time… The same routine that I always did with pancakes. By the time the little bird came back I had about seven made, almost eight. The little bird went up and sat on the countertop and chirped at me. I saw a little polar bear make his way begrudgingly across the floor and up to the same countertop a minute later. The bird jumped back into my hair, scared of my little bear cub. I chuckled to myself and gave Kumatimo a pancake. I ripped a small piece of it off to give to little Gil too. The bird happily chirped and ate up.

After another few minutes, I had a good pile of maybe twenty or twenty five pancakes, not including the five I've given to the bears and birds who seem to really like them. I decided that this many was about enough. I took the batter left and wrapped it in some of that handy wrap I had sitting around. Then put it in the fridge. Then maybe if I have that problem like yesterday, I could just have the batter made already to make Kumawerea some pancakes~. Seriously, if Gil wasn't here yesterday I would have fallen asleep and fall face-first into half made batter. That stuff is hard to get out your hair once it dries, I speak from [personal experience.

Finally, after at least another five minutes, the guest of honor finally showed up. I saw him get up and drowsily waddle around the corner to the living room. He still had my big blanket slung over his shoulders and cuddled over himself to keep the cold morning air out. Haha, cute. He yawned and sat sluggishly in front of the counter, on one of those stools. I guess it was my turn to serve him pancakes, how funny.

He let out a little laugh when the bear cub of mine greeted him with that high voice of his, saying a clear and kind "Good morning, Prussia." How he somehow remembered Gil's name and forgot mine all the time, I had no idea. But I guess that was a good sign. The albino man replied with something in German and patted the bear on the head. They seemed to have good bonds, like Gilbird and I~. Speaking of Gilbird the bird was still in my hair. Prussia was right, his feathers were the same color as my hair~. If I didn't have that little fluffy feeling of the bird there he would get lost in my hair, I'm sure of it.

"Morning, Birdie~" He greeted my while still petting Kumawari's head. It was sweet to see. He also gave me a small smile.

"Bonjour~" I greeted back with my quiet but still confident voice. I placed a plate of the pancakes in front of him and watched as his expression visually lit up.

"You know me so well, Thank you~!" He laughed and grabbed his fork, right about to stab into it.

I watched with a smile myself as I ate from a plate I got myself. Also throwing my pet another pancake and ripping off another piece for the little bird. We all ate happily for a while. I was eating my cakes with maple syrup, of course. The best stuff ever to eat pancakes with. Even Kumakuke had some maple syrup with him. I tried to teach the bear how to use a fork but it didn't work so I just give him a plate to put the cakes on. I am good at getting the cub to let me clean his face after pancakes. I don't know how but he finds ways to get syrup all over him. I even found it on his back once. I don't even know how that's possible, but whatever.

At this time I saw Gil stare at me intensely as he ate his food. I was starting to feel a little nervous at that… I shifted at my feet a little and looked back, but not as… Well, scary. "C-Can I help you?" I hoped there wasn't a blush on my cheeks from being watched. But I know there is, so there's no use denying it.

He seemed to snap out of his daze and smiled t me again. Stuffing another cake into his mouth and talking through it. "What's the sticky stuff the bear's eating?" Sticky stuff? What does he…?

"You mean maple syrup…?" I moved my fork with a little piece of syrup covered pancakes up to show.

"Yeah, what's that?" I gasped. There was nothing else I could do in response. If you've never had syrup on your pancakes you've never had real pancakes. This poor man must be in denial-!

"You don't know what maple syrup is-!?" I slammed my hands down on the countertop with a surprising force. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"You have to try some, right now!" I half yelled which was probably about a normal voice level. I ran across the kitchen and grabbed the beautiful bottle. The man watched me like I had grown a second head the entire time. But he does not know the wonders of maple syrup, so of course he wouldn't understand. I took the fork out of his hand and stabbed a cake with it, then poured a small amount of the prefect stuff on it. I looked at him with a look that said all my instructions. "Try this~." I sung and fed him the bite. He still looked at me like I was crazy but tried it anyway.

I saw him light up again, it was a success. Because, as I said earlier, you can't just have pancakes without maple syrup. That's like a plane without wings or propellers. It wouldn't fly. Or a train with no tracks. It wouldn't run to the destination. Or the earth without the atmosphere, everyone would die and the world would end up like Venus, full of volcanoes and with no chance of survival in its rugged surface. Now you understand the significance of maple syrup.

I stepped back and crossed my arms proudly as the guy poured the maple syrup on his cakes. I have saved antoehr life from the depths of depression today. This is why I am the hero, and why I am walking around in Superman lounge pants. Not Alfred. He doesn't deserve these pants. Even if he gave them to me after having them for probably at least five years and I don't even like Superman or other comic heroes like he does. Whatever, I was a hero right now. Try to convince me otherwise, I just saved a life. I bet Alfred's never actually done that. I have though. I am more of a hero than him, I am sure of that.

I hummed to myself and picked up Kumalineo and my own plates to go wash them. As delicious as it is it is the worst to clean if you let it dry. That stick syrup is as hard as concrete when it hardens. Could be that I inherited my strength from France but I really think that stuff is hard to get off. So, bleh.

I already had some scalding temperature hot water filling up the sink when I was cooking so it's really warm and relaxing now. Haha another little cheat I do often. I can handle the cold in the air or outside but cold in my water, no. If I'm showering, the water is going to be hot. Same with the dishes, no way I'm going to clean in that horrible coldness. I deal with that enough. Even If it's great in a few places like outside or it's especially great when Alfred comes to visit, I don't like it when I am using water. End of discussion.

When doing the dishes the little bird on my head chirped up and flew off to go and sit in the other man's hair, I was assuming. A couple seconds after I was quite rudely pushed to the side by the same man. I looked up at him and voiced in that shy voice of mine "Hey!"

He looked at me and chuckled then grabbed the rag out of my hands and stuck it into the water. I watched and was faintly confused, but mostly understood. I still didn't like forcing my work onto my guests (Except for Alfred, he got all of the work. He deserves it) though. So I was going to help if he wanted it or not!

I tried to bounce back into my spot by trying to shove him out of the way like he had before. It didn't do anything. He stood strong while I punched and shoved at his side. C'mon, this was just unfair. I backed up and tried to swing a punch at his shoulder but he very, very rudely backed away at the same time and I met the floor instead. What a jerk. Coming into my house and doing my dishes for me-!

"Haha, havin' fun down there Birdie?" He asked and flipped me upright with his foot. I did the first thing that popped into my head and grabbed onto his gross foot, pulling it and making him loose balance. Haha! Score another for Canada! He met the floor next. I jumped up and he did as well. I don't know when my kitchen turned into a battlefield but none the less it did. I could hear the bird and my little Kumachikura both cheering from the sidelines. I assumed that the cub was cheering for my guest since he yelled "Go Prussia!" a few times. The bird was left undecided since nobody here spoke "Piyo!" I bet England's hat he was rooting for me though. That bird loves me.

I watched with my guards up as the pale man grabbed a handful of bubbles from the dishwater and swung his arm back like he was preparing to throw. You play dirty, Gil. But two can play at that game. I grabbed a handful of the pretty bubbles and armed myself as well. Yes, I had a lot of bubbles in that dishwater. I liked to do the dishes like I took my baths. Either while reading a book or while swinging in a tub of barely any water and mostly just bubbles. Since I didn't know how to read and do the dishes at the same time yet I guess bubbles are the next best thing.

This was like something you'd see in one of Kiku's movies, or just about any fighting movie, really. The two ninjas, the white one and the golden one facing each other and watching the other's every move and ready to unleash the fatal attack. Quickly, the white ninja threw his hand forward and threw the deadly bubbles at the golden ninja. The golden ninja did the same, but with much worse accuracy due to having a face full of the bubbles already. Wiping them off and spitting due to getting some in his mouth. The golden ninja decided throwing was not his strongpoint (If you haven't witnessed the games of deadly catch that the golden ninja had with his horrid brother of doom, the red white and blue ninja) so he sprung forward with his great ninja moves and grabbed another handful of the deadly poison subs and bubbles, slaping the white ninja in the face with them and then taking the freedom to wipe it all over the other's face. If you wanted to win a bubble fight that was how.

But- Suddenly! The white ninja sprung from his place and grabbed a handful of the same bubbled from the conveniently placed sink. As well as throwing them at the golden ninja with a hardy and deep laugh. Our hero, the golden ninja, kept grabbing bubbles from the sink and pelting the white ninja with them while the attacking ninja, the white one, did the same. The two were covered so much in the soap you could barely see their faces anymore. Nobody was defined the winner.

And taking the ending from a lot of action movies, we are going to end this movie "The Golden Ninja vs. The White Ninja: The Fight for the Dishes!" with that line "To be continued…"

Okay, I need to get out more. That just proves it.

Anyway, it ended just like it did in the "movie". We were both covered in suds and bubbles and Prussia was laughing like a mad scientist while I was chuckling, not at the ridiculous fight we just had, but at his weird laughing. Seriously, Frankenstein alert over here. He was scary.

I grabbed a towel that I so nicely always had hanging up in my kitchen at all times and wiped my face and head and hands and everywhere else that got pelted with bubbles off. I handed the helpful piece of cloth to the other man next and he wiped himself off too. I had to help him out since he had a lot of bubbles in his hair that he didn't get. But soon we were both bubble free and only halfway both drenched. Haha, I had the advantage though because I had an apron on. That would not be the first time this apron saved my favorite hoodie and Alfred's pants before. Thanks, big brother France!

We agreed on me cleaning the dishes and him rinsing them next. Seemed fair. There weren't bubbles anymore, sadness. I did get to talk with Prussia though so that took my mind off it. I don't even really know what we were talking about. I learned that his favorite color was Prussian blue. Doesn't seem surprising. I told him mine is red, like my flag. He nodded and told me that was awesome.

Next we did favorite animals. He yelled really loud and said that "THE EAGLE IS THE BEST ANIMAL EVER!" Oh my god he sounded like Alfred for a minute there. Then I remembered that his flag happens to have a picture of a big eagle with a crown and staff on it. Nice. I calmly told him mine was a beaver. Yes, my favorite animal is not a polar bear. It was when I was really little, it is not now. I went through a phase where I really liked platypuses too. Normal kids go through all kinds of phases, scene, pop, cool, anime, hating the world, loving the world, wanting to be president or king. Yeah, I went through a platypus phase. I am not sure if I should love my childhood or not. After the platypus obsession of mine I grew to love beavers because they were all around me and they looked like platypuses. Plus my citizens used them a lot too.

Then he yelled out the next question. It was favorite food. If he hadn't guessed mine by my kitchen or my food choices in the last day yet then I would be surprised. But then almost on cue we yelled the same thing out. It was pretty funny. But it's no surprise we both love pancakes, everyone liked pancakes! We laughed then. He wasn't a mad scientist anymore, he was a lot calmer. It was quite the relief.

And before we both knew it, the dishes were done. It was a pretty satisfying chore, I'll say that. I've never done dishes with anyone else. I've also never spoken with another while doing chores either. Well, I've spoken to Kumajikou when doing the dishes before but it was just "I'm hungry!" "We just ate…" or the famous "Who are you" Sigh… "I'm Canada."

It was really nice to have another person in the house for a change. Really, it was! I loved it! Even if we made a few messes like the bubbles all over the floor (I cleaned those up, wouldn't want anyone slipping.) or the pancake disaster that Prussia had made yesterday. I still needed to get the rest of that, to be honest… I'm pretty sure that I would rather live with a guy who sneaks into my bed and messes up my kitchen every once in a while or makes me shake and scream in fright when he drives than live alone with a polar bear cub for the rest of ever. Don't forget that bird too. I am so going to miss that little Gilbird too… Too bad I have to call Germany soon and get him back where he belongs…


	12. All Good(?) Things Must Come to an End

The Life of the Party

Chapter XII – All Good (?) Times Must Come to an End

Let's pick up where I was last time. We had done the dishes. So very, very eventful. I also made pancakes. Wow, so important. This deserves a holiday it's so amazing. I also made best friends with a bird. I must be, like, Snow White or something, to be such good friends with an animal. But then again, I have a pet polar bear who is not that close to me at all. I don't think that wild animals would be nice friends at all, to be honest. I like the domesticated ones better. Even though moose and beavers and platypuses are all very beautiful, I would much rather have a pet cat opposed to a pet moose. That'd be a disaster on the worst level of disaster. I can see it now…

Okay, please excuse my sarcasm and moose fantasies (If you took that in a perverted way I would suggest calling your doctor about now.) I am having a wave of bittersweet wash over me. I am very happy with the moment, yes. But I am utterly heartbroken (Is that the right word?) that my only friend is having to leave soon. I am sure that Ludwig is probably worried… I don't think that Alfred would be very worried about me if I ever suddenly disappeared or was kidnapped by a nice, gentle, and sweet pancake lover (Is it possible to kidnap yourself? Because I am the only one who fits that description…). But I am sure that Ludwig, being metaphorically the "Older Brother", or also known as the brother that takes care of the other sibling, is quite worried.

I had to call him soon, to tell him his brother wasn't kidnapped by anyone bad and he is completely fine. I knew I had to, but it was really nice to have someone else in my house or at least to speak with… A polar bear cub can't cut it sometimes. I also haven't had Francis or Alfred over in probably a few months each. I know that if I was too lonely and called France (I'm not sure about Alfred) he would pick up and be over in a heartbeat. But it wasn't really that that was making me so upset with the guy leaving and all. Maybe I just liked to have a change and somebody else over. Yeah, I think that's it. I just am getting really bored with my life and want to have more spontaneity in it. If anyone represents spontaneity, it's Gil. I'm sure that's just it, too.

Sigh… I guess after Prussia leaves I'll just be left with Kumawataro again, right? And the winter. It's that time of the year. Snow is no fun without people to enjoy it with… I've built a lot of snowmen and such. Trust me, if there is anyone who knows snowmen it's me. I've only built a snowmen with another person once in my life before. It was Christmas, and everyone was enjoying another one of those big Christmas parties that were always hosted on the same day annually. I have no clue who the kid was. It was a girl, I know that. She had brown hair and a shy smile.

I had been forgotten about in the party, so I went outside to play in the mounds of snow around. I was about seven to ten then. When I was half way done with my snowman the girl came by and asked me if I had a nose to put on it. I said no, like the truthful boy I was raised. She found one, it was a sharp stick. We finished the snowman, it was great. She then had to go though and I've never seen her since. I still build snowmen by myself sometimes, but never often anymore. I wonder what it's like to build snowmen with other people you know. Probably fun.

Sorry about going off topic. I sort of let my mind wander when I was alone. I guess. Prussia had disappeared to go get some better clothes. His tuxedo was just an absolute disaster. Only a minute after he left I realized he of course didn't bring any of his own clothing, considering that the visit here was completely and totally unexpected. We were still the same size though. So most likely my clothing would fit him…

Speak of the devil, and he appears. There he was. He was wearing a pair of my sweatpants. A lame and dull gray pair I hadn't worn in probably a few weeks. He was still dragging my thick comforter around on his broad shoulders, I didn't know if I would have to rip it out of his hands or not before he left, but he seemed to really like it and I'd let him drag it around if he really wanted to. I couldn't see right now if he had taken one of my shirts or left on that tuxedo top, but I guess I'd find out soon enough.

He ran over to the couch I was sitting on and jumped down next to me with much more enthusiasm than I had at the moment. It made me light up a little to have the life of the party back in the room. It seemed a lot more boring without him lately. Seriously, I must really need more spontaneity in my life if I was waiting in suspense for him to change or get out of the bathroom. Really, I did need a change. Even if only a small one.

He laughed loudly and asked me what we were going to do next. Well, I am pretty sure that the next thing we're going to do is call this guy's brother, so nobody is ripping their hair out in stress. I feel like one a little kid that is sad because they had a friend come over and are going to beg their parents if the friend can stay over another few hours or another night. Wow, that was exactly what I was doing. But there was no way I was going to grovel to Germany to ask if I could keep his brother for another few hours or a day. That just… I already don't get noticed enough. Saying something like that would make the only attention I get negative… I think. I don't know. I just don't imagine Germany as understanding as much as I bet he is.

I am just being confusing now, I know. And I am sorry. I've never felt like I've wanted to stay by a person before though. Not a person that wasn't family, though. And this time I don't want to stay with them for shelter or water or other necessities. I wanted to stay with Gil because…

Because…

Anyway, about this time he knocked me out of my head by grabbing my shoulders and shaking me while yelling things like "Are you there?" "Yo', Birdie!" or "Talk to me!" At least I knew he cared.

I tried to see straight, I got dizzy pretty easily, and swatted at Gil. He saw the hint I was letting out and stopped shaking me like some morbid doll. I got a chance to smile for a few seconds before letting myself come back to reality and frown again. He saw that and murmured (At least it sounded that quiet for his normal volume. It was still louder than I think I could have gotten to though) "Hey. You okay?" I nodded and peeled his grip off of my weaker shoulders. He then flashed me with that big grin of his with those crimson eyes glowing.

"So~? What're we doing now, Birdie?" He sounded like an enthusiastic kindergartener. I think he might actually be just that. Or at least he surely is mentally.

"Well, I-I think that… your brother. He is probably worrying about you right now." He looked at me and tilted his head to the side a small bit. I would have missed it is he didn't have the face and eyes that emitted confusion to match it.

"Wha-? West?" I nodded. I believe that that was who we were both talking about. He sighed and looked like he was going to try to brush it off but got blocked instead. He looked like he lacked that enthusiasm now… It sort of made me feel weakened, or at least a lot less happy. He frowned and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah, you're right." I was kind of expecting him to deny it. I am glad that he has more reasoning than that. Though as we have discussed, I am very much not excited for the man to leave.

He frowned for another few seconds before patting my head and asking me if he could borrow my phone.


	13. A Goodbye Gift

The Life of the Party

Chapter XIII – A Goodbye Gift

(A/N – Sorry this took so long to publish, I was sick. Ahahaha, to be honest I still am sick… Well, happy early Easter everyone~. The holiday of upset stomachs and cute, fluffy bunnies. Woo. Sorry this was way, way, way later published than should ever be published. Seeriously, that is like almost a week I think! I was sick and miserable, so I have had to rewrite this three times… I still am not proid of it. Please tell me if it's unbearable. Barely anything happens but the _thing_ at the end I hope makes up for all the procrastination written in this story lately~…)

Phones. Cell phones, at that. What are they good for? Well, they're great in emergencies. Like, your car breaks down on the side of the road call a friend to help out. Or if you're about to be thrown into a volcano they're nice to have the availability to call a helicopter and save yourself all mid-air like in the James Bond movies and stuff. Though I don't think James Bond is actually going to be thrown in a volcano in any of his most recent movies. Whatever, my brother called me fangirling about one of the new movies coming out and I heard something about being thrown into a volcano in the ranting he yelled at me.

Okay, no more James Bond talk, I am not Alfred. Let's talk about the phone call that we just had with Germany. I am a little jealous, to be truthful. The littler Beilschmidt seemed really, really worried and stressed out over the phone. I don't know if he was stressing about Prussia exactly or not but I guessed he was. I've never really heard America stressed. He just brushes everything off or forgets about it. That's a really smart way to live but it ends up dumping you off with a lot of problems sooner or later. The two sort of argued for a few seconds until Gil visually slumped down like a child being scolded. I could clearly hear Germany, that's how I know exactly what his voice was sounding like during the call.

During said call, I heard that Gil tried to argue back with something about three or four times. All times his argument was shot down though. I don't know what he was talking about, he was walking around a lot and I knew better than to ease drop on conversations. I heard him yelling a lot in his famous German anyway, so I have no idea when they were talking about anyway. I don't really know what kind of relationship they have, but I do hope they're closer than I am with my brother.

After another few minutes Gil came back into the living room with a rain cloud following him. It could have been my very "colorful" childhood, but I always imagine gloomy people with the little thunder clouds raining over their heads and following them around. It is not handy in places where you should be gloomy though, like a funeral. Then you're just feeling awkward. He was still dragging my blanket around the floor and it was still hung over his chest and shoulders. He fell over onto the couch and fell back again onto his back. His head rested in my lap. It wasn't the first time I've had this guy's head in my lap like a pillow before though. And it hasn't even been 24 hours yet too. Whatever… I'll just let it happen I guess.

He yelled something at me in German and I was really scared for a second, I was surprised too and jumped a little bit. Then he sighed. As well as the fact that he murmured a few more words in that foreign language of his and mixed it in with a few English curses, so I guessed they weren't nice words. I patted his head to try to reassure him a little. He seemed to relax at that and it was all fine.

He smiled and reached up to pat my head. He couldn't reach though and awkwardly patted my shoulders instead. Okay then. So then I took a dive and asked the question that was making me really confused: "Hey… Gil? W-What was your conversation just now about, anyway?" He sighed melodramatically and flung his arms around in some type of weird hand gestures while he spoke. "Well-! I wanted to stay here but he kept talking about how he had no idea where I was and searched all of Europe and thought I was kidnapped by Russia or America and-"

"Okay. I think I've heard enough, thank you…" That made me feel bad. I guess that Germany was really stressed out about Gilbert being missing. I think that I might worry if Al went missing though. So I can see where he is coming from.

"He said that he sent Austria to come and get me… I don't think he is going to actually do it though. He'll probably make somebody else… Like Switzerland, or even (God please no) he might have even sent Hungary…" I tried really hard not to laugh a little bit at the weird and scared faces he was making. But I am nicer than that, so I didn't. I was about to reply but was kind of at a loss for what I should say in my reply… I just kept patting his head in my weird way I guess. Even if now it wasn't really patting it was running my fingers through his white hair. Someday I hope that we can be good friends, because I already have one of the things I'm going to tease him about planned. That snow-white hair that made him look like a really old man from far away. I know it's his Albinism but that's always something to laugh about.

Oh- I got something to reply with. I don't think it's worth a point of a Klondike bar but it's pretty great for how well my mind is working right now. "It's okay, Gil." Haha, I totally nailed it. I should be one of those counselors or one of those people who sits down with criminals and talks to them and tries to get into the criminal's head and stuff. It is really hard to show my sarcastic victory if I am not sure what some of the things I'm comparing it to are named though.

The guy smiled a little up at me and I felt happier knowing I'm not as bad as I thought I was at reassuring people. He tried to pat my head again and then pouted a little when he couldn't reach. He sat up a little and managed to. Wow, this was the most awkward little interaction ever. It's better than like, let's say male deer or something. Don't they attack each other and start fighting? I think that's only when there is a female deer they're fighting over… It's okay, Prussia, there is no need to spontaneously grow a large pair of antlers and then attack innocent little Canada. He has absolutely no interest in your lady Ukraine. I don't really like girls too much, anyway…

I-I did not mean that. Like every other man, I enjoy being in a… R-Relationship, with girls... Did you not see my perfect little interactions with that Barbie girl at the bar? Okay, that's a bad example.

After that he just fell back onto my lap and used me like a freaking pillow and I kept patting his head like he was a giant kitten or scary rat or something. Yeah, this was pretty awkward. It was far, far, far more interaction I've ever had with just about any human though. For about as long as I can remember, anyway. I think it would be correct to say that this is as much human (nation) and/or social interaction I've had in about 150 years. I'm sort of loving it all. Yet again, I'm really going to miss this. Even if it's the most awkward thing. Seriously, we need our own natural creature interaction National Geographic program. Wow, my finding things like that funny might be why I don't get noticed. At least not normally.

At the moment I can't help but wonder the next time I'll ever get to talk with Gil or even see him again. I would be lying if I said that I didn't like his company. I was also raised way too well to lie. I am almost certain that I've clarified both of those things before. Sorry to repeat myself but you all need to know that I actually do like people. At least some people. I don't really like Alfred as a person at all. I like him because he's my brother and because I have to.

I don't know how long it was until Gilbert closed his eyes and relaxed. He also leaned closer into my hand, he really was acting like a puppy or kitten or giant but still cute somehow rat right now. I was fine with it. It's not like I had anything better to do that keep this cutie occupied by just stroking his hair. I wonder if he is always like this. Certainly those few times at meetings and such that I've seen him loud and running around I'd never pictured him to be doing anything like this. It's weird. But I guess to people who see me for the first time… Eh, I don't think I have any surprising facts about me really. I kind of look like I actually am… I suppose that's not a bad thing, really.

So he stayed on my lap and we both stayed silent until I heard a loud and grumbling yawn from Gil. Haha, that sounds about right. I was still pretty tired too. Even if we got up late in the morning just like we did, after a party of Alfred's like that (Even though I always am the first to leave the party and all) I am always exhausted. It's more socially and mentally than physically, I am always feeling demoted after such parties. I know it is not hard at all to guess why. When he finally leaves I'll probably go to sleep too. Sleep is good for the soul. My soul is also exhausted after this.

A few more minutes and I'd be asleep, I promise you. So let's do something. Plus he has to leave soon and I'll probably never see him at my house ever again so let's do something. No, not that type of something. Sheesh. If you thought that you should really get your perverted mind washed. I mean like… Uh. Well. We could watch a movie. There you go. Movies. Yes.

I gently picked up his big and shiny head and placed it on the couch as I got up. Just to watch a movie, which would make memories. Sweet times. I like that idea. So I would look through my little selection and find something hopefully. I do not have many movies. I try to stay far away from anything Alfred makes, which is a lot of movies. I like big brother France's movies. They are always funny. Even the ones that I am not supposed to think are funny I find myself helplessly chuckling at. I don't even know why or how but I do. Let's watch one of those~! No, not the ones you're not supposed to laugh at but the ones you are supposed to be laughing and giggling at. It's way too early in the morning to watch a serious movie of any kind what so ever. Comedies for the win! Gil is still on the couch. Let's hope he isn't asleep. I at least want to say goodbye when he leaves instead of silently carrying him to Austria or Switzerland or Hungary's car. Plus I just don't want to carry him. My arms and legs are still sore over that from yesterday.

I was looking at the shelf I kept of movies and was about to grab one when a hand went right over my head and grabbed a different one. Well, at least I know now he isn't asleep. I spun around to see what it was he had taken. He was already going to put it in the player. Okay, I guess I'd see soon. I went back to the couch to sit next to him since he had already done the same. He still had that bog blanket and sort of reminded me of a turtle.

It took me a while to figure it out but the movie we were watching was a cartoon movie that Alfred gave me a long time ago… It was called "The Road to El…" Uh. El something. Starts with a "D" too. I can't make it out, everyone has thick accents.

We sat and watched the movie for quite a while. I noticed that he was slowly creeping his. After another minute or two I felt really weird with his arm so close to me. Another minute, he had wrapped it around me completely and was practically hugging me. I didn't feel as uncomfortable as you'd think it would be. It was kind of nice. But still really weird mostly. I was not used to this much contact. Not that I'd push him away though. IT's much better than being sat on or something horrible and uncomfortable like that. I'd prefer a weird half hug any day.

Just when I sort of melted and the hug turned comforting I heard a really loud but semi muffled guitar solo completely shatter the nice aura that had just set. I almost fell off the couch I jumped really high. Even if it was muffled it was so very loud... That was unexpected... I barely noticed when he reached deep into that thick comforter he still had of mine and pulled out a phone that was still yelling out the death metal stuff. He turned the guitar off and put it to his ear. "Ja?"

Wow, nice ringtone, Gil. I'd have to call him out on that later. I was a good friend for the moment and muted the television, I didn't want to ruin his conversation. Wait-! Didn't he say he didn't have his phone with him? What the heck, why did he use mine earlier then?

I tried to zone out and avoid eavesdropping. I did a good job too because I didn't hear anything said. After I heard him sigh and looked over to see his phone disappear into his pocket again I opened my moth to ask. But was beaten to it instead. He ruffled my hair with the hand of his and then proceeded to tell me "I have to go now. Sorry, Birdie. I guess I'm going back by myself since Austria is too lazy to even send anyone…" It was a little sad but we all knew it was coming. I grabbed his hand and got it off my head. "It's okay. So, you're going back alone?"

He nodded his head to me. "Yeah. I guess."

Um… "W-Would you like me to maybe… drive you?" What else am I supposed to say?

He looked at me for a while then laughed a little and tore his hand out of my (Apparently way weaker) grip to pat my head again. "Don't worry about me. West told me I can get a taxi and he'll pay~. I would hate to ruin such a chance." That is… Quite the reason. But I guess it's a reason. If Alfred was to pay for my car ride I would be trying to make it as expensive as possible, so I don't think I'd invite anyone with and just drive around town all day then. "I can understand. Okay."

"Thank you for the stay, Matthew~. Your house and everything are really cool!" He kept his hand sitting nicely on my head like I was a nice puppy or something. Weirdo…

"No problem… Gil…" I was a little disappointed though, I wonder if he ever will want to…

"You have to let me come over again soon so that I can see the rest of your country!" Oh- Well that answered my question fast~!

"Of course you can come back~ I'd love it if you did."

"I'll be sure to then! Thanks!" I couldn't' help but smile now. He did the same too.

He stood up and I followed him. He still had my big blanket… I don't even get what's so great about that blanket anyway. Or why he has kept it on so long. I didn't really keep my attention on it though and followed him to the door.

"I'll see 'ya, Mattie."

"Yeah, I'll see you soon. You have t-to make ti sometime soon, okay?"

"Haha. Of course I will, Birdie. I'll keep in touch."

He swung open the door as I said my last "You had better. Or else!" and then turned around to give me back my blanket (About time!) and to….. Ehhh….. K-Kiss m-m-my cheek… W-W-Why would y-you even d-d-do that?! Is that r-really how people s-s-say goodbye o-over there…? Oh my god, my f-face is so r-red now o-oh my god! I never though there would be any k-k-kisses going on t-today! That the fudge G-Gil?! That's n-no proper g-goodbye!

I turned to yell at him but he was g-gone already. It's for the b-best he run away after something l-like… That.


	14. Meetings are Nice

The Life of the Party

Chapter XIV – Meetings are Nice…

Okay. So. My life. It has been three days since the last time I've spoken with anyone, I think. Except my dear polar bear. But he isn't that good of company, really. Still doesn't remember me. So Kumastia and I have been alone this whole time. It was quite the uneventful few days, which is the honest to god truth. I have done nothing. I learned a few things though. The first is that I woke up and got dressed to find which shirt of mine that Prussian had so rudely taken. It was one of my favorite sweaters! The one with the red sides and the red sleaves, as well as a big red maple leaf in the front. Yes, it was my flag. I wore that sweater all the time! I even slept in it on some occasions! That jerk! Now he had to come over. So I could kick his butt and make him give it back. Stupid Gil, stealing my favorite shirt and expecting to get away with it. I will make him pay for that!

The next thing that happened since he left is that I've found out that one time why he used my phone. That little sneak. He did something to it. I'm not going to complain, I guess… Ahem. What did he do, you ask? Hmm. Curiosity killed the cat you know. No. I've told you enough you don't need to know everything.

Okay, but only since you asked so nicely. I'll tell you that he is a little sneak. He took my phone and then in that little time that he had it he got into my numbers and added someone. Someone special. A certain little albino who has a familiar love for pancakes and a bird perched on his head. He even sent me a message in the form of a text only a few minutes after he left.

"u have to call soon, ok?"

I am going to yell at him for that spelling when I call him next time. If I ever do call him, anyway! No. I haven't called him yet. I texted back the words "When did you put your number into my phone?!" and he just replied with "u gonna call me or what birdie? Im dyin of curiosity over here"

I could hear his deep voice reading it to me. It was almost funny. I didn't reply after that though. I still am confused about what he means… If it's just a little call or some way to keep in touch then it's a certain "Yes". If he's talking about something else, which I think he might be, I would like to know whatever this is first. I don't want to sign up for something weird! And considering how well I know Gil and his weird mind I think that he is totally thinking I will say "Yes" and then use that to get me to do something odd. I don't care if that makes sense, that's what I'm thinking.

So then we haven't had any contact other than that for the last three days. I was a little excited though, because I think that I might get a chance to see him again soon. You know how the last time I went to the World Meeting place for any reason it was just for celebration reasons, right? Well, today it isn't a celebration. It's a meeting we're having. I know that this meeting has been planned and was told to all of us about four months in advance. All of the meetings are like that. Only the few who keep colanders actually remember to come on their own, the others are all yelled at by those few people and then forced or threatened to go to the meeting by them. I am not threatening or yelling at anyone, of course, but I do keep my own calendar.

Why should I ever be excited for a meeting? Other than the fact that I've been forgotten by my own family and friends (?) at countless meetings, I might have a friend there this time. I hope I do. I know that he comes with his brother at meetings sometimes. I know he does, I've seen him do it three or four times. Even if he didn't speak for most of them he still did come with. I have no idea if he actually is going to come with this time or what, but I sure hope he does. It would be so nice to have someone I "know" and that "knows" me there. And by "knows" I mean "Wouldn't ignore me and would actually acknowledge me". How great that would be~.

Everyone, I lied. I have had more contact then just that with Gil in the last three days. A few minutes ago I sent him a text asking if he'd be at the meeting or not. I have been watching my phone like a hawk to an innocent rabbit for maybe seven minutes. I am waiting calmly for his reply… By calmly I mean if he doesn't reply in fifteen minutes I'm going to cut off his head and hang it up as a trophy type of calmly. No, I'd never do that. I really want him to call me back though!

I am getting ready and dressed while I'm waiting. I cooked something for Kumaigo and made sure he is well fed while I'm gone. I also made extra and told him how to get it. I know that that bear knows how to open a fridge, such a smart little cub he is. I know how these meetings work, the nations all gather at the hotel or wherever we are staying five days early. At least most of the committed ones do. But six or seven days early are for the few people who are really commuted or are hosts or leaders. I always come six days early, mostly because that gives me time to prepare speech (Even if I don't get to read them anyway…) and greet the people who come and stuff. Plus you can learn a lot about a nation if you pay attention to the time they come to the meetings.

So I have a plane to catch in about three hours. It's not as long of a wait as you think, I have to make sure I have everything I'll need, and then drive a half hour to the airport. Plus I like to make sure to say goodbye to the neighbors or something before I lea-!

Oh, finally! It's about time you text me back, Gil. That little vibration that happens when I get a text went off… It's about time. Let's check and see what he said. Just let me pull out my phone here…

"yeah of coure birdie anything for u" That spelling though.

I am relieved, sort of. That's kind of sweet… "Anything for you~" Even if he forgot the "S" in "Of course". I'll overlook that for now. I said back "Thank you, Gil."

Waiting another minute or two, or at least I think so. I am not doing any multi-tasking or anything right now anymore so I guess it has all my attention. He takes too long to reply! I am going to have to scold him for that too. I do appreciate that he is coming to the meeting as well though. It makes me happy to know I'll "know" someone there~.

"i said anything for u, birdie im happy to see u again i miss you a lot"

Sweet, to tell me he missed me… That makes me feel all warm inside… I have never been told that before. By anyone, really.

"Still, thank you. I miss you a lot too."

Oh, it only took about a half a minute to reply this time. Getting better, Prussia.

"Luv u birdie thanks"

What?! That's not something you just say to people! Uh… What should I say back?! That's like the meanest thing ever to just say "Don't say things like that". I can't let him get the wrong idea. But I can't let him get another wrong idea either. Geez, am I really going to do this…?

"I love you too." Oh god I did it. It's way too late to take that back. I hope that doesn't come back to kill me later. It probably will. It probably will...


	15. Peaceful Drives

The Life of the Party

Chapter XV – Peaceful Drives

(A/N – I was asked by someone if I could go to Gil's POV and I realized that that's a really good idea right now~. All that's going on with Mattie is that he is on a plane to America, and he is also alone. Let's look at what Prussia is up to! Plus we don't know much about his story and problems now, do we? Thank to whoever asked that- I only wish you weren't classified as a guest so I could thank you properly. But still, thank you a lot! A/N II – I love playing multiple people at a time! Tell me how I'm doing after please~!)

"It's a great thing that we have almost week to get to the meeting, right, and guys?" My awesome conversation starter-.

"Well if you keep this up then we won't have a week." Said the annoyed German of a brother I have- "I'll help you get your car back, amico~. I can also give you driving lessons if you need." Said a pretty nice Spaniard who came along- "I'm not going to pay for that you know." Said a fuming (He is always fuming.) cheap, aristocrat- "It's okay! I thought that you looked really cool, big brother Gilbert! And you didn't even hit anyone- So I really don't get why you are getting in trouble at all it's not like anyone was hurt anyway so it's not fair that they took your car and are making you pay so much money just for going a little over the speed limit, I mean, I do that at home all the time! They don't really care when I do it! My brother likes to as well, right?" Said the cute Italian~ "Don't bring me into this, idiot of a little brother! You talk too much!" Said the not cute, angry Italian.

So, we have a lot of people on this trip. It's always like this. Because this is like, the only available plane at this time that'll get us to America with two days to spare. We have a lot of the nations who live around here (who are willing to be on a plane with the rest of us for days at a time, like Poland and the Baltics don't come. I don't get what's so bad about being on a plane with us. I am amazing. So it must be the aristocrat. He ruins everything.) drive up to here and we all get on a plane together.

Today we have a few. Well, of course there is me. I always come first. Then my brother. This is our country so of course we should go first. Then I'll just say my favorites. There is the cutest little Italian you have ever freakin' met ever. He is like a puppy! I don't get why my brother hasn't went for him yet. Oh yeah- The cutie brought his annoyed and angry brother with. As well as that, a certain guy from the western most peninsula drove up to be with everyone. I guess that he totally wants to be with me- of course. Because I am the most lovable and awesome person ever, he is pretty darn awesome too though~. I've never met a Spaniard as cool as that guy. I've never met another Spaniard though.

Then there is the aristocrat, if you hadn't guessed who yet it's Austria. He brought someone I'd wish to stay away from right now with. The only girl on our little trip. Out of all of the people to bring… But I am awesome enough to get over that. Who've I forgotten? My other friend was going to come but there was another plane that he chose, that traitor! Whatever. We'll have a great time without you- France! You don't know what you're missing!

I think we invited Belgium and The Netherlands to come with too. I think that Netherlands was being an unawesome jerk though (Like normal) and we all decided against that in the end. Sorry Belgium.

I think that's everyone here. Yeah- we all are.

We're all going to be on a plane. For a few days, too. Right now, we are not on the plane. We're driving there. I was going to help everyone like the kind and big hearted person that I am and drive everyone. But I only got to for a few minutes before my car was towed for no reason and I got a really big fine to get it back. That's just not fair. I wasn't even speeding. I never speed, I am perfect.

So we're all going to take the aristocrat's and the nice Italian's cars instead. My car could fit everyone, we would just have to let the mean Italian and the girl-I-don't-want-to-talk-to-for-reasons ride in the trunk. I thought that was a good deal! So this is how it's going to work- I am going with Italy, his brother, Spain and of course myself. Austria and my brother decided that they were going to kick me out of their car and let me have the Italians and my best friend all to myself. Works for me, they'll just all have to miss out. Whatever, my brother has a phone so I'll keep in touch with him even in a different car. Haha!

I think that this is only like, an hour long drive at the most. After some voting we decided Spain is going to drive because Austria and that-girl-I'm-still-not-talking-to and my brother all decided they don't trust either of the brothers and I just got my car towed (For totally no reason). So that's that.

We all do this type of thing often, so I don't really mind it too much. I have another source of entertainment though, I got a new number~. The last time I went to America for one of these meeting a met a new guy. He was pretty damn nice. Cute, too. I've heard about him before, and I've seen him a few times. His name is Matthew. Haha, cute name, isn't it?

I got my number in his phone, I know that there is no way anyone could ever just ignore me after that. So I know he's gonna' text me back. I know it. I want to call him, to prove to my brother about what I've talked about is real, but he is stubborn and I don't think he's going to call me yet. Whatever, I will just sniff him out at the meeting and I'll show everyone I wasn't kidding or lying. I never lie.

Oh yeah- I texted him a few days ago I wonder if he ever replied… Oh he did! "When did you put your number into my phone?!" That is not what I asked. And I put it in when you weren't looking, like a ninja. I have mad sneaking skills, like, really. "u gonna call me back or what birdie? Im dyin of curiosity over here" I typed back and got into the cool and shiny red Ferrari we are going to drive in. No fair, I want a car as cool as this! I was sitting next to the cute and nice Italian, so I was content. I think that the other one would cut off my ear or something mean like that. Feli is cute though, so I don't care about sitting next to him. Plus he's a cutie and I can talk back here with him then.

After a minute everyone was buckled in and sitting nicely in their car. The picture outside of the windows started moving and I guessed the car was in motion now… I knew that Austria's stupid looking Mercedes was back behind us and ready to follow us. I turned around on the seat and looked out the back window. Waving to the two that I wanted to see in the other car~. I couldn't see them well but I saw my brother sigh and that-one-girl roll her eyes. Hehe. Austria ignored me though. Loser. Then I saw Feliciano turn on his seat and wave at the other car too. Haha, this is why I like little Italy better than Lovino. Then said meanie turned back and glared at us. He yelled at us to sit down after that and kept glaring at me the entire time. It wasn't his brother, it was me. What a jerk, I didn't do anything but say "Hi" to my brother and that girl-who-I-am-not-talking-to-because-she's-a-jerk-and-I-was-tatally-going-to-ask-her-out-but-oh-no-she-had-to-go-with-Austria-instead-hmph-whatever-I-made-a-new-friend-because-of-you,-"Miss-Hungary".

Spain and cute little Italy had already started up a dazzling conversation about kittens. I'll probably have to join in on that in a few minutes. Even if I think that bunnies are way better (They are). I'd rather check my phone though. I don't want to keep my new Birdie waiting. Plus I haven't checked it in a few minutes…

Oh- he asked me if I'd be coming to the meeting. Aww. He must be excited to see me~. I know that he probably is. Because I am the most interesting person ever and everyone is probably always waiting to see me. I know they are. Because I'm great. "yeah of coure birdie anything for u" I must be the sweetest man on the planet. I do miss this guy a lot though. He was different from the pompous pianist and my stuck-up-but-still-awesome brother. He was kind of like the cute Italy. He was funny and really cute. He wasn't like Italy though. And he wasn't anything like the other Italy, let's thank god for that.

"Thank you, Gil." Cute. See what I mean? I can picture his little face reading it to me too. In that little voice that I had to try my hardest to hear but it was totally worth the effort to hear it because he sounds like a freakin' angel. Seriously, he sounds all harmonic like France. But then he is like not just like France to the point where it's creepy. He has the good from France. Because lets all face it, France sounds weird sometimes. Matthew didn't have the accent France had either. He sounded like Alfred, kind of. Without any of the cool rolling "R"s or the spitting that some jerk *Ahem* England *Ahem* told me I do when I talk.

"i said anything for you, birdie im happy to see you again I miss you a lot" I speak the truth. I hope I'm making him feel all warm and fluffy inside, because that's what I'm going for.

Another few seconds and he had replied with: "Still, thank you. I missed you a lot too." I am envious of his quick typing. I am not that fast… Whatever, I am good at some things but typing is not one of them. Who needs typing, anyway? I can just wait until I see him soon and then I'll be able to speak like a normal person and tell him my thoughts then. "Luv u birdie thanks"

I waited and stared at my phone screen for a lot longer than it took him to reply before… Was he writing something long? I hope not, I would feel outdone if he wrote a big long entry and I still had my little phrase. I am sure that I could totally write more than him any day though. I am great at everything, writing should be no different. Whatever. In times of need I'll give Feli my phone and tell him what to write. I am sure that he'll be good at writing and al-

Aww. He sent me back a message saying that he loved me too. Haha. Cute. I can even see the cute and awkward little blush on his cheeks from here. Don't think I didn't notice when he was blushing. I told you, I have great skills. I notice everything. I am great and awesome and nothing escapes my eyes. I have to say though, his pale little face was twice as adorable when it was tinted pink or red though. It really was.

Ah- I don't know what happened but the man Italian started yelling again… Damn. We were having a good time, at least I think so. I wasn't paying attention. Jesus. I really don't get how Spain deals with him. He is loud and angry all the time. I've never seen him smile, ever. Same with England too. I don't know how France can even be around him. That explains their fighting constantly. They just bicker though, all of their wars are over with I think. I think…

At this time the little guy I was next to decided that he didn't really like the idea of adding to the car conversation after that as well. He leaned over and rested his cheek on my shoulder, wish I guessed looked pretty uncomfortable. "Oh big brother Prussia, who're you texting~? You've been talking with them ever since we started driving!" He added and I think he was reading my little conversation with Matthew so far. I hadn't any time to register a better name in yet so for his name it just had an emoticon I found of a cupcake. Because I wanted pancakes but all I could find was that stupid cupcake. Whatever. Stupid emoticons. "This, little Ita, is my new friend."

"Ooo~! A new friend? Who is it? Is it a country like us? What's their country look like~? Is it a lady, or a guy? What's their name~? The next time you meet up with them, can I meet them too? I want to meet them, your friends are usually really awesome, Prussia!"

"Well~. First, his name is Matthew. He is a country. He is called Canada. He lives right next to America, I guess. He is like, way cooler than America though! I have heard all about and seen some of his country, it is gorgeous. He has a bunch of giant mountains around it and big forests too! It's snowy and kind of cold there too, but I totally made it through easily because I am awesome and no cold could ever stop me-!" I heard the other brother groan and I bet he rolled his eyes too from up front in that seat. I heard the better Italy laugh a little.

"You really like this Canada, don't you~? He sounds really nice! And he must be really cool if he is better than America! America is the hero-! He sounds so amazing, and his country sounds pretty too~! I want to meet him too, like I said! So- he is going to be at the meeting, right? He told you in your talk that he is going to be. I just want to be sure~."

"I do like this Canada. He is really, really awesome! Like- almost as awesome as me awesome!" I saw Feli make a face like he was surprised, he also kept a little smile on. He looked like he knew something I didn't and I didn't really like it… It's probably my imagination.

"Yay! I want to meet him right away! And I want to visit his country too! My country is really pretty, but I don't have snowy mountains like that and I want to see them! I tried to visit Switzerland's really pretty mountains once, but he got all mad at me and shot at me for something! I don't even know why, it was really mean! Matthew wouldn't shoot at me, he'd let me visit his pretty mountains, right~?" I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of my Birdie shooting at Italy for liking the scenery in his country. I can't even imagine that. As hard as I try…

"No way! He's way too sweet to shoot at anyone." "Aww~! You called him sweet, that's cute! Are you two really close? And how long have you two been friends, anyway~? You seem really close! And how come I've never heard about him before?"

"Of course we're really close! We've been friends for like, a day. That's probably why."

"Huuuuh? What do you mean, 'You've only been friends for a day'…?"

"Well- At that Valentine's Day party we all went to, I met him there. Then I want home with him and he let me sleep over at his house!" I heard a few little laughs from the guy driving and I heard that Lovino started chocking on whatever it was he had to choke on. Seriously, he was choking on air, how very unawesome.

"Oooooooooooh! I understand now! So- that's what happened!" He nodded enthusiastically and giggled a little. He scooted back into his seat then. "Well- I'm so happy for you that you've found someone so nice, big brother Gilbert~! I hope that you two are good 'friends' for a long, long time! Oh- tell him I want to meet him and "Hi", okay?"

I smiled my perfect and amazing smile and nodded back. "I'm sure we will be! Thanks! And I'll be sure to tell him right now~!"

"Ahaha, tell him that I said "Hi" too~?" Piped in Spain from the front, I almost forgot he was there to be honest. I am so happy, everyone is loving Mattie so far. But nobody could ever hate someone as awesome or so very close to being as awesome as me! "Alright! Hey- Romano, you want me to say "Hi" from you too?"

"Wha- Why should I care about your damn boyfriend?" Hmm.

"C'mon now, that's not nice… You should say "Yes." I heard the two in the front argue a little more after that, in the end Lovino ended up making a "Tch" noise and murmuring: "Whatever. Tell him I said "Hello"."

Haha, this was working out great~. Everyone likes Birdie! I can't wait to get to the meeting and introduce him! We still have a long car ride to go through… Uh… I picked back up my phone and started typing again.


	16. The Flight of H-E-Double Hockey Sticks

The Life of the Party

Chapter XVI – The Flight of H-E-Double Hockey Sticks

So. A long car ride. So uneventful. So unawesome… Seriously, I could probably just run all the way to that airport and stuff and already be there way before the car was. I could probably carry Mattie in my arms the entire way too, and his pet polar bear. (That polar bear is awesome, almost as awesome as my little me. Anyway-) I could totally carry both of them all the way to this airport AND back, before that stupid drive finished. There was so much damn traffic… Good thing my brother and the rich boy always make us leave like, three hours early. Because I think it was an hour before we made it to the airport. If I didn't have my phone to talk to Birdie or Feli next to me to start up conversations with I would have broken a window with my awesome strength and dived out right in the middle of it.

Luckily, I have finished that ride now! My lil' and amazing bird used his amazing skills to find us too sometime today, I have no clue if it was when we got into the car, or when I got my car towed, or if it was when boarding the plane… But, anyway I was just told he has nested in my hair again by none other than the mean Italy. He was yelling about something that I didn't listen to and then got mad at me for voicing that I was a little annoyed and yelled at me with that really fast and fluent voice of his and mentioned something about "You and that idiot little bird thingy, god why do you even have it?! It looks so stupid in your white hair anyway, but it's not like you looked good before so-" Then I noticed him.

Anyway- I am pretty sure it's okay to have a bird on this plane so who cares. Anyway, again, we were finally on that long plane ride. That meant no more of Austria's weird Mercedes or Italy's amazing red Ferrari. We were finally on a plane to America. Where the meetings were always hosted, for some reason. I think it's 'cause he knows so many languages…

Okay. But now that we're on the plane we still have a long time to go. As you can guess, we're crossing an ocean… I've been on this trip a lot of times, it never gets any more fun to it. I am sitting next to the same guy as always on this big plane, that guy is none other than my own brother. He is almost the awesomest guy on this trip, below me and Feli, so I'm fine with that. Speaking of little Feli, he is sitting next to his mean and angry brother. They're both on the row right across from us. Little Ita and I are both sitting on the window seats, so that lets Lovino glare at my brother all he wants and I get to take turns waving back and forth with the cuter Italian. Then the row behind the two Italians is none other than Spain. I know he really likes both of the Italys so that makes sense. Plus I waved at him a few times. He's sitting next to someone random, poor guy. Then behind my brother and I are the two who I would rather not include. The boring pianist and the miss-I-am-too-good-to-dance-with-you.

I don't know about my brother, because he is probably trying to deal with Romano right now, or Roderich and miss-I'm-so-unawesome-I-am-going-to-dance-with-the-stupid-pianist-instead. But I know that I am having a great time. I know Feliciano is too. The other one, I'm not so sure. But he hates everything so whatever. What's the horrible part about being on this plane? They took my phone. By "They" I mean "Ludwig". But it's not fair! He said that I'm not allowed to text on my phone so he took it. This is not fair. I need to talk to Birdie, I **need** to! I was begging and literally groveling to West for about the first twenty minutes of this plane ride, but I couldn't break him. Really, seeing the amazing and awesome and indestructible Teutonic Knights grovel for anything is something that comes once in a lifetime! You're supposed to give him what he wants then!

I was then making the cutest pouting faces ever (Seriously, get in line, puppies, kittens, and bunnies, I was cuter than all of you) at him for about another twenty minutes until my lip started to hurt from making it quiver and making it stick out like I did. Now I've given up and I'm over it. Don't worry my Birdie, your awesome knight will be back to talk to you in a few more hours! I think we've killed about an hour, maybe… So it's at least 7 and a half hours left! Wow… I am going to go insane in a few minutes if I don't get that phone back.

…

It's been a few minutes. He hasn't given it back yet. Why not? The awesome me should be able to use one of those cool "Brother Connections" or telekinesis to get him to know how much I need to speak to my Mattie again. I am going to die if I don't get that back. Really. I have been pulling on his arm and trying to raid his pockets for the last ever. I need it. I neeeeeeeed it.

…

A few more minutes and I think I broke him. He finally sighed and grabbed my wrist to pull it off of his arm. Is he going to? Is he? Is he? Is he? Is he? Is he? Is he?

Oh. He isn't. He is going to murmur a few things to the people on our trip around us about how he needs a break and if anyone will switch spots with him. Italy (The cute, likeable one~) was the first to raise his hand (Aww! Thank you so much, little Ita!), my brother didn't even acknowledge it though… Then Spain chirped in and I was happy because of it. I think I'd jump off the plane first before having to sit near Roderich, that-one-jerk-of-a-lady, or Lovino.

So then they all conspicuously watched as my best friend jumped over to the seat next to me and my brother walked over to the spot he just left. This was a lot cooler than before. Except now couldn't beg and try to pickpocket my little brother anymore! Damn! At least Spain was fun to talk with… So that's what we started doing, talking…

How many hours have passed? How long has it been since I've read something that Matthew typed with his soft little Canadian hands? How long has it been since I've seen his cute little Canadian face?! OR eaten his pancakes that he expertly flipped?! Ahh- I'm going to break something or someone in a little while- I swear it! If my best friend wasn't sleeping so nicely and peacefully next to me and I respect him enough not to step over him and wake him up, I would have went over there and ripped his jacket off and ripped it to pieces just for holding my phone and keeping it away from me! My little Birdie was on the other side of that phone, you know! It should be a crime to keep me away like this, because this honestly feels like he is slowly murdering me. Of course, I'm too awesome and I've never actually been murdered before- But I am sure it feels somewhat like this!

But… Spain was asleep. I know it would be a really unawesome thing to just wake him up like that. To South Italy or Austria or that other one I would be over them in a second. It's really rude to wake him up when he's so peaceful though… Sigh…

…

Well- I can't talk to Mattie. I can't talk to Antonio anymore. I can't speak to Feliciano. Whatever, I don't need any of you. Being alone is too much fun to have someone like you guys all come and ruin it…

What am I going to do- now that I've gotten what I wanted and I am having the time of my life all alone…? Uh… What is there to do here, anyway? Seems like nothing. Looks like nothing. Everyone else is doing nothing. The answer must be nothing… And how many hours have we killed yet?

I have no way to check… Damn. Oh- Wait! I know, the pompous pianist has a weird watch-thing he brought. How convenient!

"'Yo Austria!"

He sighed. Probably jealous of me. He also took a good few either seconds or minutes to answer. "What do you want, Gilbert?"

"I know you brought your watch! What time is it?"

"It's not a watch, you idiot…" I could hear the weird little chain on it jingle, he was taking it out. That took much less convincing than I thought it would…

"It is about two in the afternoon." What- We've only killed three hours since then?! No!

Whatever- I'm doing what Spain's been doing. Sleep sounds great right now. Plus, heh, I have to get my beauty rest so that I'm as awesome as can be when I meet up with my Mattie again…


End file.
